Destinados -
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: ¿Es posible que un fino limite exista entre los dioses y los mortales?... porqué no lo comprueban ;).- Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

_"Este fic participa en la semana Zutara del fandom de ATLA"_

Hacían ya 10 minutos desde que el sol se había puesto y Zuko ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Por mas vueltas que le hubiesen dado al tema ,los hombres del consejo no parecían estar satisfechos con los resultados de la guerra.

Hacía ya un año y medio desde que ,con la ayuda del Avatar y su ahora amigo Aang, habían logrado derrotar a Ozai.

Él había sido nombrado como El señor de fuego legítimo y junto con el símbolo real en su anillo, había recibido también las responsabilidades que ese puesto implicaba.

Zuko no podía estar más agradecido: siempre había sentido que sobraba de alguna manera en ese lugar y que había nacido sin ningun propósito. Sin embargo, ahora podía ayudar a la gente de la nación del fuego a recuperarse después de tanto caos.

Por otro lado, debía admitir que a pesar de que en el principio había sido algo torpe en cuanto a las desiciones y quehaceres ,los consejos y ayuda de su tío le habían dado todo apoyo que necesitaba para dar cabida a grandes avances, en cuanto a la restauración de la ciudad.

Claro que _**restauración**_ implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas: reparar daños ocasionados por la guerra armada, volver a establecer lazos comerciales con las demás naciones, generar puestos de trabajo para los convatientes y sobrevivientes de la guerra y...- suspiró acrecentando aún más el ceño en sus facciones-y...tener desendencia.

No malentiendan, no es que el no deseara tener hijos. Pero con la herida de la post-guerra aún abierta y sangrante no le parecía el momento adecuado.

Él deseaba que sus hijos pudieran observar con orgullo a la nación de la cual formasen parte, deleitándose con la grandeza que le corresponde al mismo. Pero los destrozos y la destrucción ocasionada por su padre... no era una imagen aceptable.

No para él.

Observó a los miembros en su frente que aún discutían acerca de las posibles candidatas que desempeñasen mejor el papel como señora del fuego. -volvió a suspirar con mas pesadez que la de antes y su mirada se vió dirigida hacia la cara sonriente de su tío.- Claro!, había olvidado que su tío era de quien menos se podía fiar si se trataba de las mujeres y sus "encantos" como él solía decirle.

- Se te nota molesto, sobrino.- entrecerró los ojos con enfado y soltó un poco de fuego por la boca.- ¿No crees que una buena compañia podría quitarte un poco de todo ese estrés que has estado acumulando?

- Estoy perfectamente, tío.- Titubeó un momento antes de decirle lo que pensaba y, finalmente con un suspiro en sus labios lo soltó- No me parece justo que piensen en mis deberes como Señor del fuego, más que en toda la gente que aún sufre por ahi. - Los ojos de Iroh se suavizaron y observaron al hombre lleno de preocupación y madurez en su rostro.

Se sentía orgulloso de que su sobrino se hubiese convertido en tan extraordinario hombre. Y, en lo más profundo de su corazón, deseó para él toda la felicidad del mundo.

Nadie más que él sabía por todo lo que había pasado Zuko.

Nadie en el mundo debería de ser victima de una ira tan grande como la de Ozai, su hermano ya fallecido, incendiando a su propio hijo y causándole quemaduras de gran profundidad. Sabía que heridas como esa dejaban un rastro ...y ,no bueno precisamente, en el alma de las personas.

Sin embargo, su sobrino había sido capaz de superar sus demonios y ver con su corazón las cosas que, verdaderamente, importaban.

-Tio...?- La voz de alguién le devolvió a la realidad, siendo luego conciente de que era Zuko quien lo observaba.- estas bién?

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos.- una sonrisa divertida que le alcanzó los ojos se formo en sus labios- Y es que... imaginar niños parecidos a ti correteándo por el palaciome provoca gran regozijo, sobrino.

-Tío, ¿de que lado estas? ..Acaso ¿es tan importante que contraiga matrimonio?

- Bueno al parecer para todos esos hombres ...lo és. Un símbolo de estabilidad que dar a tu pueblo. Un futuro..-

- Agh!...es puro simbolismo. Prefiero centrar mis pensamientos en cosas que de verdad den mejorias a la nación.-

- Y lo estás haciendo querido Zuko...pero a veces es reconfortante ver un poco de ..um...-

Zuko vió a su tío meditar en sus palabras para ,luego , no decir nada.

-Que es tío?

- No es nada ,olvídalo.

- Vamos, tío Iroh. Tarde o temprano lo vas a soltar.- Le miró con controlada paciencia, escondiendo sus manos dentro del haori rojo y esperó. Al ver que no respondía, decidió dar por terminada la reunión hasta que...

-...amor.-

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliba, debido a lo dicho por su tío. Lo miró con algo de sorpresa, no porque sugiriera algo asi- sabía de sobreaviso que su tío era un fanático de cosas como esa- sino porque estaba enterado , desde antes, de que las uniones entre un Señor del fuego y una mujer , eran más por conveniencia que otra cosa.

-Tío, ya sabes lo que dice la ley...-

-Sí, lo sé pero...¿quién sabe?. Quizás podrias...-

-Quizás...- suspiró.

Cuando pensaba en la palabra "Amor" , el recuerdo de los momentos que pasó junto a su Madre Ursa le llenaban la mente. Eran nostálgicos..pero felices.

Se preguntó si alguna vez podría conocer aquel sentimiento y relacionarlo con una mujer que no fuera su ella.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos , que tan sólo momentos después regresó a tierra con la voz de su tío dando por terminada la asamblea.

-Bién...es todo por hoy, señores.-

-Pero!...- dijo un hombre.

-El señor del fuego aún no nos ha dado una respuesta.- concluyó otro.

Como sintiendo que era su hora de intervenir, Zuko se puso de pie y observó con calmada seriedad a los hombres.

-Disculpen, caballeros pero...por hoy damos fin a la asamblea. En cuanto al tema del matrimonio...lo pensaré y ,en cuanto tenga la respuesta, se los haré saber.

Y , sin darles tiempo a protestar, desapareció por las grandes puertas.

**En alguna parte del cielo, en un gran palacio, los dioses pertenecientes a cada una de las naciones analizaban la importancia de cierta conversación:**

-...ellos tienen razón. No hay nada como el matrimonio para simbolizar estabilidad.-

- Concuerdo, pero aún no es el momento indicado para que lo haga.

- Herederos!. El matrimonio significa herederos y ellos sin duda serán el futuro de la nación.

- Ahi por favor y a ti desde cuando te importó el destino de la Nación de fuego- rugió una voz dejando escapar fuego de su boca.

- ¿Crees que por ser del elemento agua no puedo preocuparme por el bienestar de alguien con el elemento contrario?- acató otro con un tentáculo de agua a punto de dar un zarpaso.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿por que mejor no dejan de discutir?. Así...no llegaremos a ningún lugar. - Ambos dioses la miraron con una mueca infantil de queja-

- Pero Zutara!...¿no ves que el empezó?- inquirieron ambos a la vez.

-No puedo creer que sean mejores amigos y ,aún así discutan.- La diosa y divinidad de la naturaleza, los observó con diversión dibujada en sus facciones.- Acaso...¿no lo ven?-

Todos los presentes en la asamblea, observaron a la diosa con atención y en silencioso respeto. Tanto el dios del agua como el de fuego, se quedaron espectantes.

-Para que exista una estabilidad en la Nación del fuego, debe haber algo que pueda complementarlo. Algo que equilibrie el poder abrazador e imponente del fuego, sólo así habrá alcanzado la armonía..- dijo observando a los respectivos dioses de dichos elementos.

-Y , eso significa que...- empezó el dios del fuego.

Zutara suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso por ser dioses dejaban pasar algo tan importante frente a sus ojos?.

Adoptó una postura serena y seria, ellos debían de entender la importancia de los sentimientos en el balance del mundo espiritual y el humano.

Miró a los dioses que anteriormente discutian y ,con un gesto de las manos, les indicó que se sentaran.

-Por favor escuchenme todos, lo que tengo que decir es muy importante y espero, que lo entiendan.

Todos los aquí presentes son testigos de como el funcionamiento en conjunto de los elementos en el mundo humano genera armonía entre las diferentes naciones. Sin embargo, a sus ojos ha escapado algo elemental que rige el mundo de los mortales, algo que puede guíar sus corazones como los hilos de un títere.

Sonrío con nostalgia y observó a sus compañeros.

A su mente llegaban imagenes de todo lo que una vez había tenido...y lo mucho que había disfrutado cada momento. Sin embargo, sus deberes como madre naturaleza ,entidad de los elementos, no le permitía abandonar su puesto. Su mirada se posó entonces en el fruto de aquel precioso tesoro que había tenido alguna vez.

Una joven de cabellos castaños y risos del color de la fresca tierra, piedras preciosas nacidas de los océanos como ojos y curvas dulces y suaves, simbolo de la femineidad, y el brillo de una piel dorada y acanelada ...terciopelo del sol.

Volvió a centrar su mirada azul en los dioses a su alrededor.

-Queridos compañeros, me temo que han pasado por alto el poder tan grande que tienen los sentimientos sobre el corazón humano. - _Y sobre el de los dioses también, pensó_.-

- Es por eso que somos dioses ,querida Zutara. No nos dejamos controlar por deseos efímeros y sin sentido.- su mirada azulada vibró y un relámpago destelló en las nubes. Observó al dios de la tierra.-

- Me temo señores, que si piensan de ese modo...el lugar de los dioses debería de ser reemplazado inmediatamente.

Sus espectadores se empequeñecieron por haber provocado el enojo de la madre naturaleza.

-Lo siento mi señora, no fué mi intención ser tan impropio.-

-No...no hay nada que perdonar. Pero es mi obligación corregir el error existente.

-Los sentimientos como tales son importantes y permiten a los humanos llegar a un balance dentro de sus almas y su corazón. Así como la naturaleza necesita de los elementos...ellos necesitan de los sentimientos. - Miró las nubes azules y el inmenso océano debajo de ellos.- Sin embargo, al no haber un equilibrio en su corazón ...los humanos tienden a equivocarse y a terminar sumidos por sentimientos destructivos, que finalmente se harán concretos por medio de las desiciones que puedan tomar.

- Pero Señora... ¿de qué manera podrían los sentimientos mejorar el estado de la nación del fuego?- Los dorados ojos del dios del fuego la miraban con ruego.

Zutara se sonrió internamente, sabía que hasta en el interior de sus dioses existían vestigios de humanidad.

- Como ya dije los sentimientos equilibran la vida humana y con ello, la toma de desiciones se hace clara y precisa...el corazón siempre tiene mas peso que la razón, es dificil de ignorar. Por lo que pienso, que lo importante no es la boda...sino el amor en la vida del Señor del fuego.

- El...amor?- vió a todos tragar grueso y mirarla con sorpresa. Les sonrió con calidez.

- Así es...todo lo que hace falta es el equilibrio sentimental en la vida de Zuko. El amor, es un sentimiento que unifica, es simbolo de alquimia y de renovación.

- Vaya ...pues en ese caso. No puedo culpar a los humanos por sucumbir a los encantos del "amor", ¿ no es verdad?-

Sonrió al dios del fuego que con aquellas simples palabras, le había dado vía libre a su propuesta.

- Disculpe, Señora Zutara pero...¿que tendriamos que hacer entonces? - El dios de la tierra la miraba espectante y la diosa del viento, sonreía con sabia astucia.

- Bueno...de eso no deben preocuparse. Déjenlo todo en mis manos ..- Se levanto con total delicadeza en sus gestos y observó a la diosa del viento. - Querida necesito que me acompañes, tengo que pedirte un favor...- La susodicha se levantó y siguiéndola, desaparecieron entre la niebla.

-/-

En otro rincón de aquel ,celestial y sagrado ,palacio.. se hallaba una joven de castaños y ondulados cabellos.

Sus ojos tan azules como las aguas del mismo océano, seguían las formas del agua que controlaba a su antojo...haciéndolas bailar y cantar para ella.

Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad sus pies acompañaron el movimiento de esta, perdiéndose en una danza tranquila y fluida.

Su suave figura se veía reflejada en el agua a su alredor, haciéndola parecer una ninfa o criatura mitológica de los cuentos humanos.

Mientras danzaba ...en su mente aparecían recuerdos de un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos profundamente dorados, como si fueran de oro líquido.

No sabía que era pero algo nuevo había nacido dentro de ella, intenso y cálido como el fuego.

No lo había hecho con intención pero...sin más un día, al escuchar la conversación de su madre había decidido espiar su tema de conversación.

Su curiosa alma no se había resistido al impulso de observar al humano del que tanto discutían.

Sin embargo, de pronto el observarlo se convirtió en parte de su rutina...y poco a poco, aquél humano se fué colando por las rendijas de su alma.

Era nuevo para ella, no sabía que era exactamente...pero le gustaba la amabilidad y justicia que ejercía aquel hombre. Sabía que se escondía detrás de una fachada seria y fría, pero detrás de todo aquello...era un hombre amable y que se preocupaba por su gente.

Katara había ido conociéndolo cada vez más y de él, había aprendido la humildad, el hecho de preocuparse por alguien más.

Y más, concretamente, de él.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y frente a ella ...el agua había tomado la forma de sus pensamientos, tornándose en el señor del fuego Zuko. Observó la forma ante ella y se acercó...sus dedos acariciaron el rostro y labios acuosos.

Donde se suponía que debía haber piel...sólo había agua.

Sintió una punzada en su alma y retrocedió. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Se sentía vulnerable y frágil, como con el alma desnuda.

-Katara...? - Se apresuró a deshacerse de aquella forma y devolver el agua en su lugar.

-Madre!- se acercó a ella para abrazarla y luego mirarla con una sonrisa- ¿ya has terminado con la asamblea?

- Si, cariño...Sin embargo, no vine sola.- Miró al costado de su madre y allí, en efecto, se encontraba la diosa del viento.

- Ah!, mi lady...- su reverencia fue frenada en el acto por la diosa.-

-Vamos, Katara...ya sabes que no me gustan las reverencias.- la susodicha le sonrió entonces.

- Claro, lo siento..-

-Cariño, tengo que hablar ...tenemos que hablar de algo importante contigo.

-De verdad?..-

-Sí, y eso implica al señor del fuego que tanto has estado observándo ...-

-Yo...eh...tú...cómo...- la suave risa de su madre la sacó de órbita. No entendía nada.

- Eso no es importante ahora. Por favor, presta atención a lo que vamos a decirte.

-/-

Observó el cielo estrellado en todo su esplendor y , una extraña calma le envolvió el corazón. Era como si presintiera que algo bueno estuviese a punto de pasar.

Como si los dioses estuviesen mirándole desde lo alto y le enviasen un silencioso aviso.

(haha no sabe la razón que tiene xD)

Miró el pequeño estanque con patos tortuga y algo extraño capturó por completo su atención.

Se puso de pie y bajó lo que quedaba de las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el estanque. Muy cerca de aquel lugar un hermosa ave de color celeste y ojos zafiros ,le miraba en lo alto de una rama.

Era como si lo conociera.

Por un momento, se permitó deleitarse con aquella vista tan ejemplar: su cola era alargada y al final se bifurcaba en dos plumillas mas largas con una especie de perlas alrededor de ellas. Sus alas tenían una mezcla armoniosa entre azul y tonos marrones, su estómago era de un color blanco tan puro como las nubes y tanto su pico como sus ojos de un profundo y calmo azul.

Observó sus ojos con intensidad y el ave se acercó a él, planeando con maestría. Finalmente, se posó en su brazo.

Zuko no podía creer la suerte que tenía.

Pensó que aquella ave ,probablemente, hubiese estado en contacto con humanos antes debido a su confianza en él.

Dudoso acercó sus dedos al pelaje del animal y ,cuando vió que él no saldría volando, lo acarició con delicadeza: sus plumas eran suaves y finas.

-Ohh...Zuko..- el principe dió un pequeño respingo por la repentina voz de su tío llamándole con sorpresa.-

-Tio..?- frunció un poco el ceño con una muda pregunta, al verle acercarse y ver al animal salir volando de nuevo hasta la rama.- umm...que pena se ha ido. Creo que se ha asustado.

- Zuko!, no puedo creer la suerte que tienes sobrino.- Zuko le miró aún sin comprender.

La mirada de su tío era como la de un niño viendo el dulce mas delicioso de todos. Paseó su mirada de su tío al ave azul...sentía que se perdía de algo pero no sabia...el qué.

-¿A que te refieres?,tío. - sintió una palmada afectuaso en la espalda.

- Este hermoso espécimen de ave es un fenix azul. Una especie de ave que ...se cree es un presagio divino y augurio de algo ,realmente, bueno. Se dice que ...sólo los bendecidos son capaces de ver uno, pero tú...querido afortunado...tuviste el placer de que se dejase tocar por ti.

- Vaya...supongo que después de todo su belleza y ese halo de calma que le precede, se deben a eso.- observó al ave nuevamente.- Asique un ave enviada por los dioses. Me pregunto ¿por qué?

-Es magnífica..- escuchó decir a su tío.- _sobrino, cosas buenas están por pasar_.- pensó Iroh y ,realizando una leve reverencia al ave, se retiró.

- Lo es...- sin embargo, ninguna respuesta le llegó. Se volteó y todo lo que vió fue el vació que había dejado su tío al retirarse. Suspiró.

-/-

Katara observaba desde la rama al Señor del fuego Zuko, sentado en las escaleras.

En persona, era un hombre realmente atractivo ...y la había acariciado. Su corazón aún desbocado latía en su ,ahora, pequeño cuerpecito. Y , sin ser capaz de negarlo, las palabras de su madre cobraron un importante significado...

"Katara, cuando hayas llegado a ese lugar ...te darás cuenta de lo que _sientes._ "

_Sentir...Sentimientos. _

Su madre le había dicho que tenía una misión en aquel lugar. Le había dicho que era su responsabilidad descubrir ¿qué?

Sin embargo, Katara se hacía una idea...

Era como si ese hombre dormitando en las escaleras tuviese una conexión ,fuertemente, unida a ella.

_Casi como respirar_ se dijo.

También le habían dicho que cuando llegara a aquel lugar sería una semi-diosa..y por lo tanto, los deseos humanos se irían colando en su alma.

Lo sabía...lo podía sentir allí, palpitando en su pecho. Algo cálido que la quemaba con intensidad y que abrazaba todo su cuerpo.

Decendió de la rama y rodeada de agua, retomó su forma original.

_Su forma humana..._

Caminó con paciencia hasta el hombre que yacía en las escaleras.

Al llegar a él se detuvo y lo miró con _ternura... Un hombre que es capaz de dar la vida por aquellos a los que ama._

_Ba-dump..._

Agrandó los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho ,cerca de su corazón. Lo sintió palpitar regocijándose con sus pensamientos.

Sonrió.._Amor_...había escuchado que podía cambiar a las personas y que era algo ,realmente, especial. Un sentimiento cálido y humilde...sin marginarlidades o banas selecciones.

_ba-dump... ba-dump.._

_Asique eso es ¿eh, madre?...Justo como tú y ...mi padre. Ese es mi destino..._

Volvió a mirar al señor del fuego dormido en las escaleras . Cabellos azabaches caían sobre su rostro, ocultándolo.

Se agachó a su altura y con suavidad retiró los mechones rebeldes, acariciando su cálida mejilla como hacía tanto venía deseando. Lo sintió removerse y se alejó un poco...

..Pero antes de hacerlo una mano cálida atrapó la suya , reteniéndola.

Miró a Zuko conintensidad y por un momento, aquellos dorados pozos se posaron sobre los de ella.

Azul y dorado en una intensa confrontación.

Sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a sus labios y depositó un casto beso en ellos.

- Vuelve a dormir...-

-Tú...- le oyó susurrar.-

-Shh.. _no me iré de tu lado_.- y sin más ..volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

-/-

_-Zuko...- _

Juraría que alguien lo zarandeaba llamándole, pero estaba tan bién cubierto por el sol que no quería moverse.

-Zuko!- abrió los ojos como si un balde de agua fría le devolviera de golpe a la realidad.

-Tío, anoche...- dijo sin terminar.

- ..te quedaste dormido en las escaleras observándo al ave.- completó su tío, como intuyendo el ¿por qué?.

Zuko parpadeó y a su mente acudieron vestigios de un extraño sueño que había tenido.

- Oye, tío ...tuve un sueño muy extraño. Una joven..- y hubiese continuado si su tío no le hubiera interrumpido.

- Espera, Zuko.. no quiero saber de tus sueños con hermosas jovencitas.- él le miró sin entender.- Sé que ya estás bastante grandesito para tener ese tipo de deseo y , más aún, de sueños.

La pícara mirada de su tío y sus insinuantes palabras, hicieron que sus mejillas se colorearan de un ligero carmesí y volteara la cabeza con rapidez hacia otro lado.

- No me refería a _ese_ tipo de sueños, tío...- dijo en una especie de gruñido.

- Ah...entonces, ¿qué es querido sobrino?- el que le haya restado importancia a dicho tema con facilidad, le hizo fruncir el seño a zuko.

Su tío no cambiaría...aunque estaba bién así, para él.

-Anoche..después de quedarme dormido observándo al ave...al fenix azul...- Su tío asintió dándole a entender que siguiera.- Soñé que se transformaba en una hermosa mujer y que luego se acercaba a mí. En el sueño, me observó con tanto sentimiento e intensidad en los ojos...que sentí que fué tan real..- Inconcientemente, se llevó una mano a los labios rememorando el beso.- y me...dijo que ..no se iría de mi lado.

- Vaya, sobrino!. Creo que te han flechado...¿quién es la chica en cuestión? ¿La conosco?.-

-Tío no es una broma!, te acabo de decir que fue un sueño ..¿que es lo que no entiendes?- La mirada de su tío lo desconcertó: era como si supiera algo de lo que el no tenía conocimiento.

- Los sueños a veces pueden significar algo ,querido sobrino.- Iroh observó el cielo y sonrió.- Quizás...ya es hora.

-¿Hora de qué...?

- Bueno, sobrino...se que no serás tan malo como para no acompañarme a tomar un delicioso té de jazmin.-

Zuko se levantó resignado. Esa era una clara señal de que su tío no le diría más.

- Claro , tío...- Y sin mirar atrás subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sin embargo, Iroh se acercó al estanque y esperó:

- Es un placer conocer a tan hermosa criatura viviendo en el mismo lugar que unas humildes personas, como nosotros.- soltó al aire.

-Asique mi madre tenía razón...-dijo una suave voz femenina.- ..tu sabes de nuestra existencia. Es un honor conocerlo, le pido que me perdone por tal atrevimiento al entrar sin permiso en su hogar.

- No hay nada que perdonar jovencita, es un honor para esta nación tener a una deidad entre nuestras paredes..- Iroh observó a katara y sonrió dulcemente a la joven.- Sin embargo, pienso que has venido por una razón en particular...-

-Así es ..um...- le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto apenada.-

-Dime Iroh o tío, Iroh si te parece mejor.-

-Iroh...umm...vine aquí porque mi madre me dió una misión. La cual debo descubrir estando aquí por lo que...cree que podría tener una estadía aquí.

-Por favor dejémonos de formalidades, puedes tutearme jovencita..-

- Soy Katara y por favor, no es necesario que me trates con tanto respeto. Espero que podamos ser amigos.- Le sonrió al anciano y observó el lugar por donde Zuko se había ido.

- Ejem..y ,dime, Katara...¿te gustaría tomar el té con nosotros?- El brillo en los ojos de la deidad no pasó desapercibida por Iroh, quien observaba la cálida sonrisa en los labios de la joven.

- En realidad...Creo que no sería oportuno, Tío Iroh. - una carcajada suave le llegó a los oidos.

- No te preocupes por ello, sé a lo que te refieres. Crees que ¿podría hacer algo para ayudarte?

Katara sonrió con una brillante idea en sus ojos.

-/-

Zuko había pasado todo el resto de la mañana enterrado en una montaña de papeles con diferentes motivos, dirigidos a su persona: pedidos de reconstrucción, de curanderos para aquellos que habían resultado heridos durante la caida del monumento a Ozai, trabajo, reuniones con las demás naciones, aceptaciones a ciertos tratos de comercio o negativas.

Tan concentrado estaba leyendo que no oyó la puerta al abrirse. Su tío se había acercado a su escritorio y esperaba ,pacientemente, a que levantara la cabeza para mirarle:

-Buenas tardes, Tío. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?. Lamento, ser impaciente pero tengo trabajo como verás.-

- Claro que tengo que decirte algo pero...necesito que me prestes total atención.- suspiró al entender la indirecta y volvió a despegar la vista de sus papeles para dedicarle una larga mirada.

-Dime.

-Bueno, tengo que decirte con total alegría que alguien muy importante a llegado a la Nación del fuego y se hospedará en nuestro palacio. - Pronta a esa declaración el ceño fruncido no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de zuko.

-Y se puede saber ¿de quién se trata para tener el privilegio de que la invites sin siquiera avisarme, Tio? -

Iroh suspiró, su nieto lo conocía bién.

- Bueno..se trata de la princesa de la nación del agua del sur. - los ojos de Zuko se agrandaron y lo miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Que no esa nación ya había perdido a sus gobernantes?- Vió a su tío negar con la cabeza.

-No..de hecho, la mantuvieron oculta hasta que pasara toda la guerra...creyendo que los maestros fuego de Ozai querrían llevársela por sus dones.

- ¿..Sus dones?-

- Así es sobrino. Ella nacio con el poder de controlar el agua.-

-Una maestra agua..? En la tribu del sur..?- sonrió ligeramente- Bueno..por lo menos Ozai, no fue capaz de destruir algo tan valioso.- Su tío asintió.

-Y...¿donde está ella...?-

- Aquí..- Zuko dirigió su vista a la joven dueña de esa voz. La misma estaba parada frente a la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas al frente y la mirada más pura que había visto nunca.

Sin ser conciente de sus actos, el señor del fuego se levantó de su sillón y rodeó el escritorio hasta bajar las escaleras y quedarse parado frente a la morena de mirada azul.

Se le había secado la boca y su respiración se había vuelto errática. Sus ojos se dilataron y brillaron ,intensamente, al darse cuenta que aquella joven ..era parecida a la de sus sueños.

- Señor del fuego ,Zuko..- le vió hacer una reverencia y, como despertándo, hizo lo mismo.-

- Lady ...-

-Katara..- Se apresuró a decir la joven- Mi nombre es Katara.

-..Katara..- dijo zuko con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo usual.- A ¿qué se debe el honor de su visita a nuestro palacio?

- Bueno...lo cierto es..que vine ,voluntariamente, a ofrecer mi ayuda. Sé que las personas de esta nación necesitan curanderos y ,bueno...- la intensa mirada de Zuko sobre ella hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Inconcientemente, se relamió los labios y lo observó.-...sólo me dejé llevar.

Zuko miró a la enigmática mujer frente a él.

Esa exuberante y exótica belleza que la embargaba...lo mantenían espectante. No podía apartar la vista de ella..como si se tratara de un imán.

Oyó un carraspeo y volteó la cabeza para ver a su tío acercándose.

- Umm..Lady Katara, le importaría acompañarme para que pueda acomodarse en una habitación, por favor.-

Katara agachó la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-Claro...- miró intensamente a Zuko antes de realizar un pequeña reverencia.- Se..-

-Sólo dime Zuko..¿No crees que es más corto y fácil?- se sonrió con calidez.

- Claro, ..Zuko.- Le vió dirigirse a su escritorio nuevamente.

- Nos vemos en la cena.

-Sí...-

Iroh sonrió con complicidad a nadie en particular. _Finalmente, su sobrino sabría por mano propia lo que era ..._

_-/-_

_El tiempo corrió desde la primera vez que ambos se habían visto frente a frente y las cosas en la nación de fuego marchaban a la perfección. Tanto Zuko como Katara se habían vuelto muy cercanos y disfrutaban de la compañia mutua._

_Katara se había vuelto humana, con todas las letras._

_Siendo lo único que le unía al mundo espiritual el poder de controla el agua y ,además, de sanar en el mundo el poder que la hacía inmortal yacía sellado en su interior._

_Definitivamente, había descubierto cual era la misión de la que había hablado su madre y,sin siquiera necesitar de alguien que se lo pidiera, había empezado a cumplir con el cometido de dicha misión._

_Amaba a Zuko con toda la intensidad que su corazón le permitía y siempre se mantenía a su lado, ayudándolo y apoyándolo en las desiciones que tomaba. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que el señor del fuego sentía por ella o siquiera si era recíproco. _

_Zuko por otro lado, disfrutaba en demasía tener a aquella hermosa y dulce joven a su lado, como compañia. No sabía cual era la razón, pero su prensecia le llenaba de paz y de un sentimiento cálido que no sabía como explicar._

_La princesa había resultado ser una mujer bondadosa, dulce y humilde.. que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma para ayudar a las personas que pudiera. No era como las mujeres interesadas en su dinero o incluso su posición ...ella era diferente. _

_Ella lo apoyaba y alentaba en cada una de las desiciones que tomaba. Siempre dándole su opinión y sonriéndole para animarlo con una cálidez incomparable. _

_Y eso...a Zuko eso lo desarmaba por completo._

_El solo hecho de pensar que se fuera de su lado lo hacía sentir punzadas de dolor en su corazón y, ni que decir, de que aquella hermosa mujer perteneciera a otro hombre.._

Apretó los dientes y su ceño se frunció ,considerablemente.- _...ella no podia irse de su lado._

_pero...¿Y si amaba a alguien más?_

Golpeó el escritorio con su puño y lanzó una llamarada de fuego al aire.

_No sabía lo que andaba mal en él, pero se había vuelto increiblemente posesivo con Katara. _

_Recordó cuando habían ido a la colonia de fuego que necesitaba de su ayuda. _

_Las manos de katara habían tocado a las de otros hombres y eso le había ulcerado el estomago de la rabia que sentía consigo mismo, por sentirse desplazado por otros. Y, luego, ella le había sonreido tan dulcemente que había mandado la rabia al infierno._

_Ella tenía tanto poder sobre él pero no era conciente de eso. Y, él deseaba ser capaz de provocar las mismas sensaciones en ella._

_Recordó también la vez en que habían celebrado una fiesta en el palacio, para festejar la restauración total de la ciudad principal. _

_La vió a ella enfundada en un hermoso vestido rojo de la nación del fuego que se amoldaba con facilidad a sus curvas tan femeninas. Esa fué la primera vez que a Zuko le había azotado el deseo con tanta fuerza._

_Ella se había acercado a él con una profunda mirada en aquellos ojos azules tan intensos...y él, podría haber ardido en medio de la fiesta y haberse vuelto cenizas. _

_Se sintió orgulloso de que una mujer tan bella y de un enorme corazón hubiera usado un vestido de su pais natal y , además, portarlo tan elegantemente._

_Habían tenido que bailar la primera canción para dar inicio a la fiesta y ,esa vez, creyó por un momento haber visto la ardiente llama del deseo en sus ojos , al igual que él. Pero había sido tan rápido que no podía asegurarlo con certeza._

_Y muchos momentos más que invadían su mente y que lo llenaban de ella. De su prensencia, de su aroma a salada agua de mar y de su cálidez intensa, envolviéndolo._

_De pronto lo vió todo tan claro, que sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza._

_¿Cómo no se había percatado de la cruda realidad frente a sus ojos? _

_Ese día ...era uno muy especial y se aseguraría de que lo fuese en todo su esplendor._

-/-

Katara observó desde su ventana la gran cantidad de personas que habían acudido a celebrar el cumpleaños número 20 del señor del fuego.

Sonrió pensando en el dueño de unos hermosos ojos dorados, y se miró una vez más en el espejo. Ese día le diría quien era en realidad..y además, le entregaría su corazón.

Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había contribuido a que su amor por él fuese más intenso y, que además, en su corazón se alvergaran deseos de mucho más.

Deseaba decirle o mejor aún, gritarle al mundo que le amaba , que lo seguiría a donde el decidiese ir y que seria suya si él así lo deseaba.

Observó su vestido azul, brillante con perlas cristalinas de agua en él y las joyas de color plata colgando de su cintura y caderas, al igual que de sus brazos. Esa noche ... abandonaría por siempre su lado inmortal para pasarla el resto de su vida al lado de la persona que tanto amaba.

No importaba si le correspondía o no, sólo deseaba estar a su lado.

Sus ojos del color del océano se encendieron mostrando en ellos la intensidad de las aguas. Sintió como el agua le cantaba al oido y la arruyaba. Esa poderosa conexión que tenía con el agua ...era lo único que le quedaría luego de ser mortal.

Y era el tesoro más grande que siempre había tenido.

-_Madre...estoy lista.- _sin esperar ni un minuto más se colocó la tela de gasa azul alrededor de sus labios y nariz,dejando solo al descubierto el brillante azul de los océanos moviendose en sus ojos.

-/-

Zuko miraba a la gente a su alrededor y conversaba con quienes se acercaban a saludarlo. Era su cumpleaños y gente de todas las naciones había sido invitada.

Observó a personas conocidas, entre ellas a Aang y sus amigos. Se acercó a ellos y entablaron una animada conversación, contándose sus quehaceres después de la guerra hasta que ...un fresco susurro le llegó a los oídos.

Su corazón se paró por un momento y su respiración se volvió errática.

- Katara..?- observó desconcertado a su alrededor buscándola pero no había rastro de ella. Volvió a escuchar esa suave y deliciosa voz llamándolo. Sin dar demasiadas explicaciones se adentró en el castillo, buscándola...algo le decía que debía encontrarla lo antes posible.

Inconcientemente, se había acercado al estanque donde había visto al hermoso fenix azul.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con dicho pájaro, posado en la misma rama de la última vez.

Como si de un presentimiento se tratara ..se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Y como si volviera en el tiempo, el ave se había posado en su brazo, viéndolo con dos ojos que se le hacían muy familiares...

_Katara..._

_Le acertaste, zuko.._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia atrás buscando a la joven. Sin embargo, de pronto una brillante luz le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y observar al ave que en cuentión, destilaba luz por cada uno de sus poros.

El brillo fue tan intenso que cerró los ojos por un momento, debido a la molestia. Cuando volvió a abrirlos.. frente a él se hallaba la razón de su existencia en los últimos días.

Una hermosa y sensual katara lo miraba detrás de un vestido de seda y gaza azul, con joyas plateadas en forma de cadenas que le rodeaban la diminuta cintura y su plano abdomen. La vestimenta se ajustaba a sus formas femeninas y los ojos de Zuko brillaron con intensidad.

-Katara...- susurró con la voz ronca.

La vió acercase a él contoneando sus caderas a cada paso , como incitándolo cada vez más. Una vez frente a él, lo miró con intensidad y al ver sus ojos su respiración se cortó.

Literalmente, podía observar en ellos las olas del océano corriendo con intensidad. La vió esbozar una sonrisa y luego, la sintió tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-Zuko..quiero que sepas que hoy voy a renunciar a mi condición sólo por ti. No tienes ni idea de lo fácil que me resulta hacer eso y lo dificil que sería estar lejos de ti, tan sólo por un momento. Me dolería más que cualquier otra cosa.

Te convertiste en una necesidad crucial para mi...casi tan intensa como respirar o , hasta quizás, más.

-Katara...- ella lo acalló posando un dedo en sus labios. El corazón de zuko latía acelerado y contento en su pecho.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la presencia de Katara y en el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Era tan intenso que le sorprendía no haberse fundido como el oro a temperaturas muy elevadas.

_-_Mírame, Zuko. Nesecito que me escuches: yo ...no soy humana. Al menos no lo soy por completo ahora. Yo soy la hija de Zutara, la madre Naturaleza o Diosa de la vida. Me envió aquí para cumplir con una importante misión y ya he cumplido con ella..- Sintió que Zuko la acercaba a su cuerpo y la mira con intensidad y preocupación en sus ojos.-

- Dime que no te irás. Por favor,no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado ni un sólo día de mi vida.- ella le sonrió con amor en los ojos y sin dejar desearlo, tomo su rostro entre las manos y ... lo besó con pasión y con todo el amor que pudiera contener en su interior. Zuko la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola hacia él casi con desespero de sentirla junto él.

Sus labios se fundían en un ardiente beso que los transpasó a ambos y le llenó por completo. Se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y Katara, con mucha dificultad se separó de él.

Por un momento , le dió la espalda y continuó con su relato:

-..como te dije ya he cumplido con la misión y es hora de terminar con todo, aquí y ahora. - ella se alejó de él y al ver que tenía el ademán de seguirla , le indicó que se quedara en donde estaba.

Katara caminó hasta el centro del estanque y , con una danza conocida en profundidad por ella, se deshizo de todos y cada uno de sus lazos con la inmortalidad.

Zuko observaba fascinado la figura de Katara realizar una danza suave e intensa, era como si hiciera una plegaria silenciosa a los dioses.

No podía creer que la hermosa mujer de la que se había enamorado, fuese hija de una respetada Diosa. Tampoco podía creer que la historia que una vez su tío le había contado fuese real...

_Asique la diosa de verdad se había enamorado de un humano.._

Observó el mar de estrellas que rodeaban a katara, como si fueran luciernagas danzando a su alrededor..y agradeció en silecio a su madre, por haberle permitido conocer a tan preciosa criatura que le había devuelto la luz a su vida.

Katara se sintió ligera de pronto y con un cansancio inesperado, su cuerpo empezó a caer .

Nunca sintió el agua tocarla porque un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos la habían atrapado antes.

- Katara...-le escuchó susurrar sobre su cabello.- ¿que es lo que has hecho princesa mía?- sonrió llena de felicidad y su corazón dió un vuelco.

- Sólo abandoné por completo mi inmortalidad para estar a tu lado, todo el tiempo que sea posible. - miró esos ojos dorados que tanto la cautivaban y apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Zuko.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres estar a mi lado? ..- la voz ronca y su suave aliento golpeándo su rostro la hicieron suspirar.

- Porque te amo... y volvería a abandonar mi inmortalidad sólo por estar contigo -

Tomándola por sorpresa sintió los labios tibios de Zuko abrazar los suyos con intensidad y se rindió a su beso. La presencia de ese hombre la embriagaba tanto que con un sólo beso podía emborracharse y sus piernas se volvían de gelatina.

Enredó sus dedos entre su sedosa cabellera azabache y apegó aún más su cuerpo al de él.

Se necesitaban , no había duda de eso.

El bordeó con la lengua su labio inferior pidiéndole paso, a lo que ella con un suspiro abrió su boca dejándole el paso a su lengua. Se enfrascaron en una lucha que ninguno estaba dispuesto a seder. Ambos dieron y tomaron, absorbiendo la esencia del otro en total intensidad.

Una vez más la falta de aire los obligó a separarse y zuko, sin dejár de mirarla a los ojos la llevó entre sus brazos hasta la orilla del estanque. Una vez fuera se sentó en el pasto con Katara, aún en brazos.

Se observaron, y todo cobró sentido para ellos.

- Yo también te amo ,Katara.-

Desde lo alto del cielo, los dioses sonrieron y festejaron. Finalmente, el amor había ganado.

Y a zuko, bueno...ya no le parecía tan mala la idea de casarse, después de todo, era de Katara de quien estaba hablando.

**Hola preciosas personitas! increiblemente, me inspiré tanto que terminé esta pequeña historia Zutara en umm 5 horas seguidas xD ahahha. Me gustó mucho la idea de que hubiese una diosa con el nombre de "Zutara" que en efecto, ella fuese la madre de Katara.**

**Si se preguntan la historia de Zutara es simple, un dia pues bueno...como la misma Katara ella sólo se enamoró de un hombre , humano por supuesto, y sin dejarlo pasar decidió darse el gusto de ir hasta la tierra de los mortales para disfrutar de un hermoso y romántico día con su amado. Del fruto de su amor nació la bella Katara pero debido, a que Zutara es la Madre de los dioses "la gran madre de los elementos" , no podía abandonar su vida inmortal. **

**Por otro lado, el papel de la diosa del viento en la historia ...pues lo cierto es, que la misma es la mejor amiga de Zutara y , la única que sabe el secreto de la gran madre de los elementos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, umm y pues...me pensaré la idea de hacerle como un epiloguito hehehe x3. **

**Dejen lindos reviews y quejas o aportes, siempre es lindo recibirlos asi voy acatándolos y mejorando por ustedes. **

**Besos!**


	2. Epílogo parte 1

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, por lo que enderezandose en su lugar y observándo que todo estuviera en orden sobre su escritorio, indicó al individuo detrás de la puerta que entrara.

Sus orbes dorados brillaron de emoción y su corazón latía desbocado en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Sin lugar a dudas, no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado ya ,al lado de tan hermosa mujer, siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él cuando su persona estaba presente.

Se dedicó a contemplar su perfección por un momento y grabarla a fuego en su mente. -como si no lo hubiese hecho ya, durante tantos años .

- Te busqué por todos lados pero... a último momento tube una corazonada y ..Bingo!, aquí estas.- El bello de sus brazos se erizó , como si la suave voz de la fémina tuviera completo control de su persona con tan sólo una palabra de sus labios.

Y ,en efecto, así era se dijo Zuko.

Aquella mujer que se había metido sin reparos debajo de cada poro de su piel y de su alma, lo tenía a su merced. Podría hacer de él lo que quisiera y, sin embargo, él estaría feliz de tan sólo tenerla cerca.

-Zuko..?- observó su esbelta y fina silueta, su suave y acanelada piel, sus largos y ondulados cabellos del mismo color que el chocolate y aquellos pozos de agua tan intensos, en los que sería capaz de ahogarse.- Querido, estas bien?

Sin que ninguna palabra escapara de sus labios, sólo asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

Volvió a mirarla.

Se había aproximado hasta él, lo cual le permitía vislumbrar como la roja túnica de seda que cubría su cuerpo , resaltaba cada uno de sus rasgos. La misma se encontraba sujeta con lazo dorado alrededor de su cintura y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

Tragó saliva. Ella era ...encantadora.

Era su diosa ,sin discusión.

-Zuko, dime algo. El que no hables me empieza a preocupar, ¿sabes?- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de zuko, quién tomó entre sus manos fuertes unas más delicadas, suaves y oscuras.

Estan algo frías, penso. Pero claro ...después de todo, el contraste entre sus temperaturas siempre sería desigual, siendo que él era un maestro fuego y llevaba ,el calor en sus venas.

Acarició sus finos dedos con dulzura y paciencia, provocando que a ella se le escapara un suspiro.

Volvió a sonreir con deleite y continuó con su quehacer, dejando que esta vez aquellas suaves manos quedaran atrapadas en una de las suyas. Dejó que su dedo pulgar acariciara la suave piel de estas y que la dueña de dichas manos, se relajara.

Notó que su temperatura había aumentado unos cuantos grados y entonces, con la otra mano aún libre.. alargó el brazo y rodeó la pequeña cintura de su esposa, atrayéndola hacia sí , abrazándola.

Respiró hondo e inhalo el dulce y embriagador aroma que siempre la rodeaba. Un perfume que le recordaba al mar y a las olas, a la libertad... pero sobretodo... a ella.

No se había percatado que sus manos ya no estaban presas en su agarre, hasta que una suave caricia lo desarmó y tomó total conciencia de su presencia.

Esas suaves manos que habían sido parte de tantas cosas: manos que controlaban el agua, manos que habían curado heridas y habían estrechado a otras; manos que lo acariciaban en las noches y que lo despertaban en las mañanas.

Manos que en ese momento acariciaban su cabello negro como él ebano, relajándolo y calmando a su corazón inquieto.

Manos que lo habían domado.

Y Zuko se rindió, como hacía mucho tiempo lo había hecho. Y , con ambos brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura, la abrazó y se dejó hacer por ella.

Su preciosa esposa. Su adorada Katara.

La amaba tanto que prodía volverlo hacer, una y mil veces.

- Katara..- no podía creer que aquel ronco tono de voz fuera el suyo, pero no le importaba. Eran los efectos que ella tenía en él.-

-Dime.

-Gracias...- La oyó reir y hundió aún más la cabeza en su abdomen.-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

- Porque tú me salvaste.

-No, te equivocas. - se separó un poco de su cuerpo y con sus dorados ojos, la observó. En sus labios bailaba una suave sonrisa y en sus ojos, el más profundo sentimiento hacia él.- El amor nos salvó a ambos.

Y, sin que nada se lo impidiera, se levantó y la besó.

La besó con el fuego corriendo por sus venas y con el agua fluyendo por sus caminos.

-/-

Sonrió con dulzura y un suspiro de alegría escapó de sus finos labios.

La escena que acababa de presenciar, era prueba más que suficiente de que sus padres se amaban ..y lo seguirían haciendo, sin importar que se interpusiera en sus caminos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta llegar al patio trasero del castillo.

No se arrepentía de haber visto aquel tierno beso que compartían sus progenitores, pero esta era la oportunidad que hacía tanto esperaba.

Una vez más volteó su cabeza hacia atrás , alerta. En busca de cualquier movimiento qu le advirtiera de que alguién más estaba allí.

Nada.

Respiró hondo y se ajustó la capa roja alrededor de sus hombros. Con ambas manos palpó las bolsas a sus costados, estas incluían armas y algunos elementos que le podrían ser de utilidad.

Continuó con su tanteo hasta llegar al bajo muslo de su pierna derecha: allí introducida entre unas vendas blancas, se hallaba la daga que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 18.

Suspiró y con ambas manos se acomodó la capucha, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus cabellos quedara fuera del escondite.

Asique, con extrema velocidad y agilidad, trepó las ramas del gran árbol de cerezos y con un salto se precipito hasta el muro de piedra. Clavó su mirada en el hueco entre piedra y piedra que se acercaba cada vez más, y sacando un par de cuchillas afiladas, de una de las bolsas, las clavó en ambas hendiduras para hacer de soporte y , treparse finalmente hasta cruzar la muralla.

Sí, estoy fuera.- la joven recorrió con la mirada el paisaje a su alrededor.

Despejado.

Al menos por el momento, se dijo. Y , sin pensarselo mucho más, se dispuso a alejarse de la muralla , tomando el sendero que la llevaría hasta la villa.

-/-

Muy cerca del muelle de embarcación.

-Capitán, ya hemos revisado todas y cada una de las provisiones. No hemos encontrado nada fuera de lugar. - El hombre en cuestión observó la imponente figura de su oficial al mando y esperó, espectante.

- Buen trabajo, tiene permiso de retirarse.-

-Sí, capitan.- Con muda alerta, un par de orbes ambarinos observaron al soldado que se había alejado ya unos cuantos metros.

Parecía que todo andaba bién después de todo. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

Cualquier paso en falso de su parte significaría una inminente guerra, pateando el trasero del pais. No debía dejar pasar nada por alto.

Sabía bién cual era su trabajo y su deber.

En sus manos estaba la obligación de proteger a todas y cada una de las personas que habitaban la nación del fuego.

Y ese había sido su sueño desde siempre.

Se había encargado personalmente de entrenar duro y con sacrificio, para poder ser el mejor. Había renunciado a muchas cosas en su vida y peleado por muchas otras, para llegar a ocupar el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba.

Y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara , sin dar pelea.

Desvió , por un momento, la vista hacia el cielo azul rebosante de blancas nubes y pensó...si su madre tal vez le estuviera observándo desde lo alto y,si quizás, estuviese orgullosa.. tan sólo un poco de él.

Esperaba que sí, porque por ella había luchado hasta el final y se había levantado a pesar de caer, infinidad de veces.

- Madre.. espero no defraudarte. - un ruido a lo lejos lo puso en guardia y ,con extrema rapidez, se dirigió hasta la última embarcación del muelle.

Gritos de hombres y mujeres resonaban a lo lejos y, se hacían cada ez mas fuertes a medida que se él se acercaba.

Vió a hombres de su tripulación arremolinarse alrededor de un barco que se hundía con indomable velocidad y, se acercó para ayudar también.

-Capitan!

-Buen trabajo!, ¿Que ha pasado?

-No estamos seguros, señor. Pero creemos que se trató de alguna fuga de gas dentro del barco lo que ocasionó que explotara en consecuencia.

-Fuga de gas?- miró con atención la enorme avertura que se había formado en el bote, próximo a hundirse, a causa de la explosión. Frunció el ceño.

Si se tratara de una fuga de gas, el barco hubiera volado en pedazos y no quedaría nada de él. Sin embargo, allí estaban sus hombres tratando de sacar a toda la velocidad que le sfuera posible, las provisiones.

-Sucede algo capitan.- miró al soldado y notó el sudor corriendo por su frente.

Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a ayudar. Ya pensaría más tarde...era hora de salvar lo más que se pudiera.

-/-

Miró todo a su alrededor y sonrió con orgullo.

No importaba lo que su padre dijera, todo el trabajo que había hecho por tantos años como señor del fuego.. habían dado sus frutos.

Observó la gente a su alrededor: niños y niñas correteando por ahi, adultos ocupados en la compra de víveres y otros enfrascados en sus tareas, parte de algun trabajo. Ancianos jugaban Pai sho bajo la sombra de árboles y el humo salía a raudales desde el mue-

- Humo!- agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y miró a su alrededor.

La única forma de llegar hasta el muelle era atravesando ,las filas de guardia del palacio. Maldijo por lo bajo y recorrió con la mirada su alrededor en busca de una posible vía de escape.

-Puestos de comida, niños jugando, árboles frondosos...- sonrió juguetona, aquello era lo que necesitaba.-

Y, adentrándose entre los altos árboles, dejó que su silueta se amoldara a su espesura.

-/-

Maldición!, no podía estar pasando en ese momento!

Debido a toda el agua que se colaba con rapidez por la gran abertura en el barco de carga, el mismo se hundía con rapidez y aún no habían podido sacar ni la mitad de las provisiones.

_Piensa, Shun. Vamos!, tienes que pensar en algo._

- Capitan!, los hombres no podran hacer mucho más el barco se hunde con demasiada rapidez!-

Volvió a maldecir mentalmente, a los idiotas que habían hecho aquello.

Esas provisiones eran importantes para las colonias de la nación del fuego. Sin ellas, los hijos desamparados por la guerra ,que habitaban los orfanatos, no sobrevivirían a la época de invierno.

Y todo eso se debía a que la tierra fértil del lugar se había erosionado.

Se deshizo de las pesadas armaduras que constituían la vestimenta de capitán al mando y quedándose con el uniforme negro de entrenamiento, se dispuso a adentrarse con rapidez en el barco.

-Por aquí, señor. - observó las redes llenas de alimentos y las cajas que eran sostenidas por cuerdas.

Gracias a que se habían tomado la molestia de asegurar las cargas, no se habían hundido aún.

Se disponía a desatar un par de redes, cuando una fuerte explosión los arrastró al fondo del pasillo-corredor.

Intentó ponerse, nuevamente, de pie ..pero un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo le hizo trastabillar. Se había dislocado el hombro.

El humo rapidamente empezaba a ocupar todo su campo de visión, por lo que entrecerró un poco los ojos y buscó a los soldados que habían estado con él, momentos antes de la explosión.

Logró divisar un par a lo lejos, que al parecer habían perdido el conocimiento por el impacto de la explosion. Continuó con su rastreo y su aliento se sofocó, al ver a lo lejos ...en el fondo de la habitación de provisiones, dos hombres atravesados por un travesaño que sobresalía como estaca.

Mierda!, aquello se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Sintió que la humeda cubría sus rodillas y ,con la mayor concentración posible, se acercó a los hombres para removerlos y tratar de despertarlos.

Uno de ellos se removió y abrió los ojos , lentamente.

- C-capi..-

-Rápido, toma a tu compañero inconciente y apresurence a salir del barco.

- Pero capitan..-

-Es una orden.- No podía hacer nada más.

Si no salían cuanto antes serían parte de los barcos fantasmas, en el fondo del agua.

-sí, señor.-

Caminó con pesadez, esquivando provisiones que flotaban a su alrededor y forzando a sus pies a mantenerse sobre el suelo.

Con cada paso sentía como la postura del barco se hacía , cada vez más, vertical.

Continuó avanzando con toda la velocidad que ,el agua y las provisiones, le permitían andar. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que podía observar el gran hueco que había dejado la explosión, y su único escape en ese momento, algo en se había enganchado en su pie, e impedia su avance.

-/-

Había llegado por fin al muelle y lo que se había encontrado, no le haía gustado en absoluto.

La gente miraba con horror como la embarcación se hundía cada vez mas y como los hombres ,soldados supuso, trataban de escapar por una gran abertura.

-Mierda!, ¿como es que esto pasó? ¿Por qué ahora?- observó a todos lados buscando algún indicio, algo minimamente sospechoso que la ayudara a localizar al culpable.

Porque ella no era tan ingenua, como para creer que aquello había sido una falla en el sistema.

No podía ser.

Los soldados marítimos de la nación eran muy organizados y ,además, contaban con un entrenamiento duro y estricto.

Por el rabillo del ojos, vió a un soldado señalando con urgencia la estructura que se hundía cada vez mas.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que alguien seguía dentro.

-Es mi turno.-

Y sin más, se avalanzó con agilidad al interior de la embarcación en busca de aquella persona desconocida.

- Hola!, ¿me escucha?..- el agua subía con rapidez y esperaba que la persona no se hubiese ahogado aún.

Camino con más prisa, buscando a la persona extraviada.

-Hey!, he venido por usted! deme alguna señal!- rugió con todas sus fuerzas y ,finalmente, a unos cuantos metros pudo divisar el color de una llamarada refulgiendo en el aire.

Corrió, esquivando y chapoteando...hasta llegar a su destino.

- Joder! usted si que esta demente para hacer eso. ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que si se trata de una fuga de gas, esto puede estallar?-

- Sólo cierre el pico y ayúdeme a salir, ¿quiere?. Como usted dice esto puede volver a estallar en cualquier momento.-

Por primera vez, se tomó la molestia de observar al hombre frente a ella: Su cuerpo cubierto por los típicos ropajes de entrenamiento, negros, de la marina no evitaban que pudiese divisar el bun porte y físico que tenía; por otro lado su cabello rubio y rebelde, se encontraba aún más enmarañado demostrando que no le importaba su estado mientras no le impidiera hacer su trabajo. Y por ultimo, su rostro...tenía una boca fina y llena ,de labios que tentaban, y la nariz en su lugar. Pero lo que más la cautivó..fueron sus ojos: rasgados y altaneros, pero en la profundidad de sus orbes ambarinos refulgía algo que no podia expresar..algo salvaje y emocionante.

Ese hombre ,sin lugar a dudas, había vivido aún más que ella.

Observó su postura y no le tomó mucho tiempo, caer en la cuenta de que estaba herido. Por la postura de sus hombros encorvados, diría que se lo había dislocado.

Tenía que apresurarse y sacarlo de ahí.

- Escúchame, no tengo tiempo para tus insultos. Tengo que sacarte. - Tomó la punta de su capa y la rasgó en tiras gruesas y largas. -

-Que es lo que haces?- lo vió moverse tratando de mantener el equilibrio al igual que ella.

Sin molestarse en contestarle, tomó las tiras entre sus manos y formó un clavestrillo alrededor de su hombro dislocado, impidiendo que se moviera mucho y empeorara la situación.

Durante su improvisado trabajo, podía sentir la intensa mirada del rubio sobre ella.

-Bién, es hora de salir. - Se apresuró a su lado y lo tomó del brazo sano, pasándoselo por sobre sus propios hombros. Eso les permitiría arreglarselas hasta salir.- Apoyate en mi si eso es lo que necesitas, pero debemos apresurarnos.

-Espera.. mi pie está atorado, se enredó con algo y no puedo agacharme.- Observó su pie y se agachó. Se cernió más sobre sí misma y sin que él pudiera verla, con un gesto de sus manos le desenredó.

Listo!. Ahora sí... es hora de que salgamos de aqui.-

-Lo sé.- le vió mirarla con desición y por un momento, le pareció la expresión de un niño.

-Bién, aquí vamos.

Se habían movido con algo de dificultad al principio, pero una vez acostumbrados al equilibrio del tira y afloja entre sus cuerpos, se habían sincronizado permmitiendo que avanzaran con mayor presición y soltura. Finalmente, lograron salir con una nube de humo a su alrededor y las cenizas cubriéndolos como una segunda capa de piel.

-Capitán!

-Señor, esta a salvo!

De pronto sintió como le quitaban el peso de aquel hombre de encima. Observó a los soldados apelotonarse ayudando a cargar lo poco que habían salvado de la embarcación y , otros, ayudando al hombre que había sacado recientemente de la estructura próspera a hundirse.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que quizas ese hombre..al que había salvado era...

-Cápitan, estamos a salvo gracias a usted se lo agradecemos- Las reverencias y el título por el cual lo llamaban confirmaron sus sospechas.

Le vió tranquilizar a sus hombres y ,luego, hablar con un intento de recobrar la postura erguida. Frunció el ceño ...su tarea no estaba terminada pero no podía utilizar sus habilidades en ese lugar, o la reconocerían.

Por el rabillo del ojo, divisó a hombres de la guardia real. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Un sonido suave y profundo llamó su atención y con una sonrisa en los labios, se alejó perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-/-

-Coronel.- trató de recobrar la postura erguida de capitan , pero su hombro dislocado y aquel fuerte vendaje, se lo impidieron. El hombre a su lado sonrió con infantil sorna.

-Calma, Shun. Sabes que no es necesario, después de todo soy tu tío.

-No importa lo que diga ,señor. Usted es mi superior en jefe.- vió a su tío fruncir el seño y luego, soltar un suspiro con resignación.

-Bién..¿cual es el reporte de la situación?

-Una explosión provocada por mal funcionamiento del sistema.

-Mal funcionamiento..?, pero eso es...- el hombre en cuestión levantó la mirada y un brillo en la mirada de ese joven pariente suyo lo desconcertó y alertó.- Entiendo.

- Capitán, ya hemos terminado de amontonar las provisiones salvadas.

-Bién, encarguense de que laa guardia real se ocupe de llevarlas al almacen y luego, tomense el resto del dia.

- Sí, señor. Gracias, capitan.-

-Vaya, impresionas sobrino..- frunció el ceño algo y vió a su tío con la mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Sabía que a aquello le seguía un comentario ... que no sería de su agrado.

- Sin embargo, recuerda que aún eres joven y que ...a tu alrededor puedes encontrar mucahs cosas bellas.

- Cosas bellas?- frunció el seño y de pronto, recordó lo que acababa de pasar.

Se apresuró a levantar la mirada y buscar a la persona que lo había salvado. Lo habían rodeado tan rapido que se había olvidado de la persona que lo habia salvado.

A lo lejos logró divisar el color de una capucha borgoña. Y, se apresuró a seguirla..

-No me esperes, tío..-

- tómate tu tiempo.-

-/-

Se quitó la capa con rapidez y se aventó en las profundidas de aquellas cristalinas y frías aguas.

Podía sentir la poderosa fuerza del mar abrazarla y fundirse con ella, adaptándose a su intrusión. Su piel reseca y caliente debido al calor y el humo dentro de la embarcación que se había hundido, se limpiaron con rapidez y una fresca sensación la envolvió.

Abrió los ojos y dejó que sus irices del mismo color vagaran por las algas del fondo y los pequeños peces que jugueteaban en la cercanía.

Cuando el oxígeno se hacía escaso, se impulsó hacia la superficie y salió. Dejando que su corto y ondulado cabello, tan oscuro como el chocolate, salpicara gotas de agua por todos lados.

Su ropa ,que en ese momento consistía en un yukata de color rojo ,típico de la nación del fuego, aderido a su cuerpo por cintas de un color dorado alrededor de su pequeña cintura, que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. El vestido no se asimilaba al de las mujeres ,debido a que ella le había hecho unos cambios, despojándolo de las mangas y permitiendo que sus brazos quedaran al descubierto.

En conjunto llevaba zapatillas negras, con medias blancas. Sin embargo, debido a su baño al aire libre ..los habia dejado volar al igual que su capa.

Alzó la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos admiraran el celeste brillante del cielo, dejando que el viento hiciera volar sus rizos.

De pronto ,se sintió observada intensamente... y un temblor placentero recorrió su columna vertebral. Era algo extraño, debido a que ese lugar estaba alejado de todo, se dijo.

-/-

No tenía palabras para expresar el hallazgo que había realizado, y casi sin proponérselo.

Tragó saliva y observó a la mujer que tenía frente a si, saliendo del mar como si de una sirena se tratase...dejando que las gotas de agua se deslizaran por cada centimetro de su figura.

Desde que sus ojos lograron verla, supo que ella no era como las típicas mujeres que conocía.

Permitió a sus ojos recorrerla una vez más , grabándola a fuego en su memoria: era alta y esbelta, con cintura estrecha y caderas anchas. Sus senos eran generosos y, por un momento, sintió que el celibato de los viajes le pasaban factura. Su cabello ondulado y corto , le enmarcaba la cara dándole un toque felino y encantador, resaltando el color blanquecino y cremoso de su piel.

Sus ojos ...necesitaba verlos. Sin ellos, la imagen no estaría completa.

Y, entonces , sucedió. La vió bajar la mirada y observarlo como si no estuviera realmente ahí.

Eran azules. Tan azules que podría perderse en ellos por siempre.

Pozos sin fondo, se dijo.

Y de pronto, la vió alarmarse y buscar casi con desespero algo de lo que él no tenía conocimiento.

Se sintió algo estúpido debido a que él, probablemente, llevaba aalgunos minutos deborándola con la mirada sin que se diera cuenta.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

La persona que lo había salvado era... una joven.

-/-

Quería que la tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento.

Esa sensación de que alguien la observaba no había, solamente, sido cierta. Sino que ,además, ese hombre que la observaba era a quien ella había salvado hace poco.

Tragó con dificultad y camino, hacia el con paciencia. Después de todo no era una cobarde y ,en primer lugar, ella habia llegado antes.

-Hey!, ¿que tal el brazo?-

Esa había sido ella?, que ironía pensó que no podría decir ,absolutamente, nada. Observó una vez más al hombre frente a ella y, cayó en la cuenta de que era unos pocos años mas grande que ella quizas.

Y ,también, para su desgracia, era... atractivo.

- Digamos.. que no se ha movido desde que me lo vendaste.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su voz grave, ya no tan ronca como la vez en el barco, era exquisita.

-Bién... porque creo que no he terminado con mi trabajo aún, ¿sabes?- apoyando el peso en una pierna y la mano en su cintura le miró con una sonrisa.

- Tu trabajo?- recordó su posició y rápidamente, corrigió su forma de hablarle.

- Así es, capitan. Mi trabajo.- le miró y supo que no sabía que decir por lo que se apresuró a bromear ,para romper un poco la tensión.- no se preocupe, no voy a cobrarle nada.

Y dejándole con las palabras en la boca ,observó a su alrededor buscando un lugar sombreado en el que pudiera proceder con tranquilidad y sin posibles curiosos que los descubrieran.

-/-

Miró a la joven frente a él, era como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles y seguros, sin llegar perder la delicadeza y suavidad que caracterizan a las mujeres.

Lo había guiado hasta un lugar sombreado de la playa, rodeado de árboles en forma de sombrilla. Eso les daba la sensación de hallarse en una cueva a salvo de curiosos.

Aquella joven lo intrigaba.

No recordaba haberla visto nunca por los alrededores de la villa y, sin embargo, ella actuaba como si estuviera totalmente familiarizada con el lugar.

De pronto un punzante dolor lo sacó de su centro, provocando que gimiera para sus adentros.

-Perdóname, no quería lastimarte...- de pronto un suave mano se posó sobre su hombro lesionado y el brazo en cuestión.- Te prometo que el dolor se irá.

- Que intentas hacer...?- la vió rebuscar algo en un par de bolsas y luego, volver con una cantimplora llena de agua.

-Antes que nada... por favor, promete que no le dirás a nadie acerca de lo que verás. - En sus azulados ojos vió el destello del miedo y de la desición. Una combinación extraña se dijo, pero poco frecuente.

- ¿por qué? ¿Que se supone que harás?- la vió acercársele y situarse entre el hueco que formaban sus piernas separadas. Tragó grueso y ,esperó, espectante.

-Sé que es ...casí estúpido que lo pregunte ,pero..¿confias en mi?- Su cercanía le permitió por un instante ser conciente de su calidez y del aroma que desprendía su piel. Peculiar ,pero dulce.

Dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en los de ella y ,como dejándose llevar por el oleaje del mar, asintió.

Y ,su corazón dió un vuelvo al verla sonreir, nuevamente.

-/-

Inspiró con profundidad, y dejándo salir el aire suavemente de sus labios... abrió la cantimplora y ,con un movimiento de sus manos, dejo que el agua las cubriera como un guante.

Observó el hombro lesionado de su acompañante con atención y ,con extremo cuidado, dejó que sus manos lo cubrieran. Pudo escuchar una especie de jadeo proveniente del joven, y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Había cerrado sus ojos y , era como si disfrutara de la sensación de su tacto.

Ella sabia que la curazión con el agua-control hacía que el dolor mitigara y luego, sobreviniera una sensación fresca y relajante.

Dejó que el agua hiciera su trabajo y ,luego, se retiró dando por terminada la sesión.

- Es todo. Ya no tendrás problemas con tu hombro, lo dejé como nuevo.- casi espontáneamente, le sonrió. Como si fuese de lo mas natural para ella.

-Gracias. -

Podía setir la tensión en su voz y tan pronto como la oyó se retiró de su lado, como si quemara.

La miró con frialdad y desconfianza, ese cambio en su voz lo habían delatado. Sabía que no había dado un paso seguro pero era su deber como sanadora. No podía dejar a las personas heridas siendo que su obligación , era curarlas.

-¿Cómo es que controlas el agua y vives aqui?, yo nunca te había visto.- La gélida mirada de desconfianza de aquel joven le hicieron temblar por un momento.- Yo nunca te había visto por aquí!

- No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si me disculpas, ya he terminado con mi trabajo y me mar..- Un agarré de acero en su muñeca la detuvo, y de pronto se hallaba frente a un par de ojos ambares llenos de desconfianza y algo más intenso, que no podía describir.

- ¿Qu-qué haces?-

-Fuiste tú, cierto? -

-Qué?!, ¿de qué hablas?. Te volviste loco!- la cercanía del cuerpo masculino le empezaban a pasar factura. Podía sentir el calor emanando de él y pese al calor del clima, le resultaba algo placentero.

-No lo niegues!. Nunca te había visto y ,vaya que coincidencia, no?: de pronto te apareces y una embarcación de provisiones explota y ,oh que admiración, salvas a un capitan.- Podía sentir su aliento cálido y fresco golpeándole el rostro y , era embriagante. Lastima que aquel hombre parecía querer descuartizarla en lugar de...

Se reprendió.

_Te estan hechando la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar y tu piensas en que este idiota engreido te bese. ¿Pero qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?_

No lo aguantó más y explotó.

-Escuchame pedazo de hombre sin cerebro y grandísimo egocéntrico!. No sé ¿qué rayos pasa por tu mente? pero yo no he tenido nada que ver!, me oyes?- el ceño del joven se fruncía cada vez mas y ella deseaba pasar un dedo por el, para alisarlo.- Asique ,si vuelves a herirte por ahí.. ni pienses que voy a volver a ayudarte, idiota!.

Y,con un latigazo de agua lo mandó a volar a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

-Uish!, el mundo se ha vuelto loco!. Ahora resulta que si una hace algo bueno.. eres una conspiradora!.-

Se dispuso a acomodarse las bolsas en la cadera y la capa en sus hombros. Y se hubiera ido de no ser porque..

una bola de fuego pasara a su lado, estrellandose en el árbol, asustándola.

Miró con terror al joven qu ehabía curado apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Escuchame bién, algo a ocurrido con la embarcación y lo tuyo no puede ser una simple coincidencia, ¿o si? . Maestra agua?- le miró con enfado.

Bién, si él quería jugar. Ella jugaría!.

- Asique eres un idiota, egocéntrico que además juzga a las personas antes de conocerlas.- negó con la cabeza con expresión decepsionada.- En donde se han ido los buenos hombres!?

-Pov Ambos-

Frunció el ceño irritado, esa mujer lo estaba comparando con otros hombres pero, ¿quién se creía?

- Ya dejate de parloteo y dime ¿a que viniste?, ¿quién eres en realidad?

Ella tragó grueso, no podía decirle quien era o la descubriría ante sus padres y.. no quería ni pensar en el castigo que su padre le daría.

- Claro, y como eres tan amable yo voy a decirtelo, cierto?- sonrió con sorna, si lograba cabrearlo lo suficiente podría congelarlo. Esto le empezaba a gustar.

Shun suspiró. Aquella joven tenía mas caracter del que aparentaba y...aunque no quería admitirlo, la admiró por ello. No era como las típicas mujeres que se sumían a todo lo que el hombre deseaba. Ella era un reto y, él, bueno... adoraba los retos.

Sin embargo, se había vuelto sospechosa desde el mismo momento en que lo había curado con agua-control.

No podía dejarla escapar hasta saber que intenciones tenía.

Decidió que si quería respuestas, debía de ser suave con ella. Después de todo , aún era una chica.

-Espera, escucha. Lo lamento ¿esta bién?. Pero lo cierto es .. que mis responsabilidades como capitán de la marina, no me permiten dejarte marchar hasta saber algunas cosas importantes que me ayuden a descartarte como sospechosa, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía si pdía confiar en él y no quería hacerlo. Además, si seguía acercándose le daría algo.

Le había bajado la parte de arriba del uniforme debido a que no podía curarlo con él puesto. Pero ahora que lo miraba bién, su torso bien formado ..no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Y, él , seguía acercándose!

-y? ¿Que opinas?-

-Esta bién, esta bién!. Pero quédate donde estas!, de acuerdo? -

Podía sentir la sangre apelotonarse en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado!.

Joder, ese tipo empezaba a pasarle factura.

-Qué quieres saber? - cerró los ojos para calmarse y respiró profundo un par de veces.

- Cual es tu nombre?- él la vió titubear y recalcó.- sin mentiras.

- Yian, mi nombre es Yian.- sonrió, el nombre algo exótico y poco común pegaba con ella.

-Bién, dime Yian.. ¿de donde eres? - la vió morderse el labio inferior, con los ojos aún cerrados..y desvió la mirada maldiciendo, internamente, lo tentado que se veía a besarla hasta dejarle sin aliento.

-Yo.. nací aquí en la villa.- la miró con intensidad.

Aquello no era posible nunca la había visto. Estaba mintiéndole?

-Eso no es posible, nunca antes te he visto ¿por qué?- se acercó un poco más a ella y la vió abrir los ojos.

Pudo notar el miedo en ellos, no era intenso ...pero alli estaba.

- Porque yo.. yo...-Yian suspiró- No puedo decirtelo!

La vió darse la vuelta y revolver su corto y ondulado cabello con desespero.

Ese gesto le causó una ternura que no sabía, estaba dentro de él.

- ¿Por qué no puedes?- al ver que se removia inquieta tratando de buscar cualquier lugar de escape, cortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó por los hombros.

La miró directo a los ojos por un rato y ,finalmente, habló.

-Dime Yian...¿ por qué no puedes decirme?- vió la inseguridad en su expresión y suspiró- Escucha... soy capitán y mi palabra tiene peso, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, ¿esta bien?

Ella sonrió, de alguna manera sabía que decía la verdad.

Pero entonces, dejo de sonreir.

¿Como reaccionaría él? ¿La vería como la niña mimada?

Ya que.. después de todo, no era seguro que lo volviera a ver.

-Bién, yo soy... la hija del Señor del fuego. Mi padre se llama Zuko y mi madre es ,Katara.-

Tragó saliva, aquello era algo más pesado aún que su palabra.

No sabía porque pero lo que ella había dicho , le había resultado como una patada al hígado y a sus...

Debía calmarse.

Al menos, ya sabía porque no la había visto jamás.

La observó con calma. Y notó, que sus manos aún estaban sobre sus hombros.

Sus dedos hormigueaban... el tacto de su piel lo embolvía. Ella era... peligrosa.

Era una mujer que lo descolocaba y no podía ser.

-Ya estas contento?- miró esos ojos azules y ,luego, bajo un poco más.

Craso error.

Sus labios llenos y rojos ...lo tentaron, y entonces...

La besó.

**Kyaaaaaah! **

**que tal la primera parte del epi?!**

**El capitan Shun (se pronuncia shon) la besó! y -y-y Yian! oh por dios! es la hija de zuko y katara! (quien se volvió humana lo recuerdan? jsgdajsdjas **

**¿que creen que pasará con la supuesta falla en el sistema? ¿quien querria hacer algo asi?**

**Espero que les guste!**

**comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidas!**

**Besooos!**


	3. Epílogo parte 2

Miró por tercera vez el reloj de la pared, que indicaban las 18:00 hs en punto.

Suspiró ,nuevamente, resignada y abatida.

A pesar de que había tomado todas las medidas posibles para evitar que sus padres la descubrieran...lo habían hecho.

Pensó que volviendo a ingresar por la parte trasera, en la que se hallaba el estanque, sería mas seguro entrar sin posibles chismosos que la delataran o ,incluso, sus propios ruidos.

Que equivocada estaba cuando al bajar de un salto el alto mural, su padre saliera de entre los arbustos y la mirara seriamente, de forma reprobatoria.

Miró a su profesor de historia, que no dejaba de hablar y a quien ignoraba ,olímpicamente, en ese momento.

No es que no le gustara la clase o que no prestara atención a la misma, pero en ese momento sólo tenía algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Aquella explosión del buque de carga.

Es decir, tal como ella había sospechado no podría tratarse de una falla en el sistema.

Era algo ,naturalmente, imposible ya que siempre se hacía un escaneo del estado del barco y ,por lo tanto, de su sistema de comando.

Era lo primero que se realizaba, antes de cada viaje.

Por otro lado, si aquello se hubiera tratado de una fuga de gas... los soldados se habrían intoxicado con el y se hubieran desmayado. También estaba la opción de que , al estar el expuesto el gas , se provocara la explosión completa del buque.

Un escalosfrio recorrió su columna y la hicieron tragar grueso.

Si aquello hubiera ocurrido, era probable que nadie en el buque se hubiese salvado.

-_Señorita, Yian..-_

A su memoria llegó el recuerdo de un joven de ojos ambarinos y cabello rubio.

Tan pronto como su recuerdo invadió los recovecos de su mente, un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus blancas mejillas.

Las cosas con aquel joven, no habían terminado ,exactamente, bién. Se dijo.

Recordó los ultimos momentos en la playa, a su lado.

_**-Flash back de Yian-**_

_-Ya estas contento?- miró esos ojos azules y,luego, bajó un poco más._

_Craso error._

_Sus labios llenos y rojos... lo tentaron y entonces..._

_La besó._

_Abrió sus ojos ,desmesuradamente, sintiendo la calidez de los labios masculinos cubriendo los suyos. _

_Podía sentir la calidez abrazadora que transmitia aquella boca y ,sin poder evitarlo, se rindió bajo su tacto. Un aroma fresco y picante, como a menta ..llenó sus fosas nasales y le provocó un suspiro. _

_Pensó que si tuviera que morir ... aquel era el momento perfecto, ya que ,probablemente, no se diera cuenta de lo que pasara a su alrededor._

_El sonido del oleaje la sacó de su ensimismamiento y ,tan solo un poco, sus ojos se abrieron. _

_Observó al joven rubio y con el torso , aun al descubierto, besándola. _

_Y, entonces, se apartó bruscamente de él. Empujándolo con un tentáculo de agua a varios metros de ella._

_-AHH!, ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?!.- se revolvió el cabello y observó el cuerpo del joven levantándose.- ¿Desde cuando me dejo llevar estando con desconocidos!?. Que bajo he caido!.-_

_-__**Anda. No lo niegues: te ha encantado que ese hombre tan guapo ponga sus manos en tí.-**_

_-¿QUÉ?!, OYE ERES MI CONCIENCIA! SE SUPONE QUE ME AYUDES A SER RACIONAL!_

_-__**Oh vamos.. tu ya eres racional por las dos y eso es aburri-do!**_

_Yian se removió incómoda sin saber ,exactamente, como actuar ante aquel joven desconocido al que había salvado y besado en el mismo día. _

_Un pánico ,atípico de ella, la envolvió y sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió con todo lo que la fuerza conjunta de sus piernas le permitieran. _

_Ella era la hija del señor del fuego. _

_Por dios, tenía responsabilidades y no podía andar por ahí besuqueandose con el primer chico guapo al que conoce._

_Se detuvo de pronto dándose cuenta de que había llegado hasta la parte trasera del muro del palacio, con el corazón latiendole desbocado en el pecho. _

_Por dios, había sido una completa cobarde. _

_Ella no era asi!._

_Se mordió el labio inferior._

_No pasa nada, Yian. Después de todo, no es como si lo vuelvas a ver. _

_Y , tratando de barrer aquel encuentro caótico en lo mas lejano de su mente, trepó por la muralla._

_**-Fin del flash back-**_

-Señorita, yian!- Una llama encendiéndose a su lado, provocaron que callera hacia atrás con la silla.. dándose un golpe en medio de los huesos de su columna, gimiéndo por la punzada de dolor.

-Au...!-

-Lo siento ,señorita Yian!- miró al hombre canoso y delgado que se acuclillaba a su lado, tendiéndole la mano- no fué mi intención asustarla, pero parecía ida.- Ella le miró con una mueca infantil en sus labios y el seño algo fruncido.

-Mou, profesor Liu...- Lo pensó un poco mejor y procedió a disculparse con él- Lo lamento, es que me duele un poco la cabeza y no me siento muy..umm.. centrada para prestar atención.

-Entiendo pequeña, ¿te parece si retomamos las clases mañana temprano?- miró a su profesor con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-Le agradesco mucho, profesor!- y aceptando su gesto de ayuda, tomó su mano, levantándose.- Por favor, perdóneme. Le prometo que mañana no le presentaré ningun inconveniente.

Y perdiéndose por la puerta de la habitación, dejó a su profesor con una mirada divertida en la cara.

-/ -

-Shun.. ¿podrías dejar de pensar en el incidente de hoy, por tan sólo unos pocos minutos ,y cenar con tranquilidad?-

El joven rubio miró a su tío, sentado frente a él con la mirada de reproche en sus ojos.

Se sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza, su tío podía llegar a ser aún más infantil que él mismo, en ciertas ocaciones.

Sabía que podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía, pero Shun no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar lo sucedido aquel día.

Esa explosión reprensentaba un problema para la nación del fuego. Y un problema, significaba sin dudas, que había algo cocinándose detrás de toda esa fachada de la falla en los sistemas.

-Lo siento, tio. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo.- bajó el pocillo con arroz y observó a su tío, con expresión seria.- Es mi obligación mediar entre las demás naciones y la nuestra. No puedo poner en peligro a las personas de aquí, no me lo perdonaria.

-Creo que estas tomando demasiada carga para tus jovenes hombros, Shun. - vió a su tío levantarse e ir por un par de tasas de té.- Sé que eres muy dedicado y que adoras lo que haces, pero no es justo que sólo tú te responsabilices de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- Lo que quiero decir es.. que tienes a tus fieles soldados y , a mi, tu superior.. esperando porque des ordenes y poder ayudarte en lo que sea, y lo sabes.- Vió a su sobrino negar con la cabeza y desviar la mirada.-

-Esto es mi culpa , tío. -sus ojos ambarinos se detuvieron en las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea.- Si hubiese puesto mas atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

-Shun...-

-Esas provisiones eran para los niños sin hogar!, niños de este pais!- La ira oculta de su sobrino brillaba con intensidad detras de sus orbes ambarinas.- Es mi responsabilidad.- Suspiró.

- Escucha sobrino.. sé por lo que has pasado y lo duro que debió de ser para tu madre y para ti. También sé que tu corazón es demasiado noble como para tomar toda la responsabilidad tu sólo y , no permitir que nadie más se haga cargo de ella. Pero a veces... es mejor hacer las cosas con los demás y no ...tú solo.

- Yo... si me disculpas, tío. Ya no tengo hambre. - Y vió a su sobrino alejarse hasta el final del pasillo y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Algún día, Shun... sabrás lo que significa compartir el camino con alguien más.

-/-

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

La situación actual era ... que aún no sabía quienes eran los que habían provocado la explosion del buque.

Por otro lado, había algo que llevaba atormentándolo, todo el resto del día.

Aún podía sentir la suavidad de los labios femeninos bajo los suyos, lo dulces y adictivos que se habían sentido.

Jadeó con frustración.

Aquella joven de la que apenas sabía y a quien, algun día ,debería respeto absoluto lo tenía completamente aturdido y frustrado.

Aturdido porque ..ella era una mujer que en nada se parecía a las demás: era valiente y decidida, terca y con caracter, dulce y apasionada.

Frustrado porque con un sólo beso, lo había dejado con sed de más.

Y , él sabía que no podía querer más... No debía querer más.

Y todo ese sentimiento de deseo reprimido se debía a su estúpido momento de debilidad.

Lo sabía con certeza.

Aquella joven era peligrosa y prohibida a niveles igualados.

Miró el cielo de verano estrellado, a través de su ventana.

Había algo que tenía que hacer y... no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

-/-

Se felicitó internamente y observó a los individuos que , en la oscuridad, pretendían pasar desapercibidos.

Gracias a que le gustaba la historia se le había ocurrido algo ingenioso y que ,probablemente, le sería de gran utilidad.

Mientras se daba un refrescante baño, el baho empañando los azulejos y el vidrio del espejo... le habían recordado a la antigua leyenda de una mujer vestida con sedas blancas y suaves, que usaba un sombrero de paja y además, espantaba a las personas con juicios maliciosos y oscuros.

La dama pintada, sin dudas ..era quien le daría la oportunidad de averiguar más acerca del atentado del buque.

Sabía que , tarde o temprano, los malos siempre volvían a la escena del crimen.

Por lo que, con vendas cubriendo sus senos hasta llegar a la base del diafragma y otras más, cubriendo de cadera para bajo, antes de llegar a las rodillas; improvisó un disfraz de la dama blanca con una túnica de seda blanca- casi transparente- atada a su cintura por un lazo plateado. Se encargó de tomar el sombrero de un espantapájaros que estaba en el huerto de su madre y de ocultar parte de su rostro, dejándo tan solo sus ojos al descubierto, con una tela de igual color que el lazo en su cintura.

Satisfecha con los resultados de su improvisada vestimenta, se había escabullido en la noche con extremo sigilo , hasta llegar al puerto , lugar del suceso desastroso.

Y , ahí estaban.

Tal y como lo había sospechado.

Y no es que no hubiesen personas ,con intenciones romaticas detrás , que fueran de noche con sus respectivas parejas hasta el muelle, pero no era tan tonta como para no notar que aquellos tipos mallas negras estaban detrás del desastroso hundimiento.

Lo primero que los había delatado, era el hecho de que se hallaban apelotonados alrededor de la punta del pequeño muelle. Lo segundo era el hecho de que uno de ellos había corrido debajo del muelle y había vuelto con un objeto metálico en sus manos, como una especie de mando. Y ,lo último, pero no menos importante, era el hecho de que podía escucharlos hablando sobre la explosión que habían provocado y los resultados obtenidos.

Si aquello no era prueba suficiente de que había una conspiració detrás de todo eso, no sabía lo que era.

Decidió quedarse en las sombras por el momento y esperar.

-/-

Bajo la tenue y blanquecina luz de luna, se podía observar a una sombra azulada escabulléndose en los rincones oscuros de la villa, con rapidez y sigilo calculado.

La máscara con forma de demonio y de color azul, cubriendo su rostro le daba un toque de peligro y misterio a la persona que se ocultaba detrás de la misma.

Su vestimenta, también azul, le ayudaban a ocultarse entre las sombras de la noche, confundiéndose con ellas.

-Ya está todo listo?

- Si , señor.

- Están seguros de que nadie los vió colándose en el buque? - la figura observó a un hombre regordete y canoso violentándo a un hombre más joven, que aparentaba entre los 25 a 27 años de edad, sacudiéndolo con aire de amenaza.-No queremos cabos sueltos en esto, muchacho estúpido!

- S-si señor, le aseguro q-que nadie nos vio.- el joven en cuestión tropezó con sus propios pies debido al sacudon que le habían dado.

-Saben ¿donde han llevado el resto de las provisiones?

- Sí, señor.

-Perfecto. Encarguense de quemarlas y de no dejar rastro de absolutamente, nada. - la figura azulina se removió un poco...observándo con agudeza al sujeto canoso que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo.- Si todo sale como esperamos... pensarán que todo el atentado fue provocado por un maestro-fuego, probablemente, alguien que aún se vanagloria con la antigua dictadura de la que fué parte la nación del fuego.

-Pero señor ..está seguro de lo que está haciendo?- una cachetada azotando su mejilla sin piedad, provocó que la cabeza del joven hombre quedara desviada hacia un costado.

- Muchacho insolente!, no tienes idea de la estupidez que preguntas!. Los de la nación del fuego no son mas que un tumor maligno entre el resto de las naciones. Son el estigma de todos los problemas y sufrimientos por los que han pasado los demás paises, no merecen existir.- El resentimiento en la voz del hombre era palpable e indiscutible.-

-Lo siento, señor.

-Ahora encargate de ir por los otros y de terminar el trabajo,sin errores.

-Sí, señor.-

-Y si alguien interfiere en nuestros planes... encarguense de que ya no vuelva a respirar.

Y, sin más el joven se perdió lo más rapido posible, en búsqueda de los otros y con la amenaza de su superior pesándole en sus hombros.

No tenía idea de que una sombra oculta en la oscuridad, le seguía de cerca.

-/-

Los había seguido hasta el centro de la villa, en la cercanía de la fuente dorada.

Solo permanecían allí, esperando.

Yian se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que esperaban?. Hasta que el motivo de su espera se hizo material con la forma de un joven hombre.

Los observó con cautela, tratando de percibir lo mejor posible la conversación que tenian.

Para su desgracia no fué capaz de escuchar nada, pues enseguida se encontraba en la tarea de seguirlos nuevamente.

Sus pasos la habían guiado hasta la gran bodega en la que se guardaban los víveres para los orfanatos. Un mal presentimiento se hizo presente en ella, causándole un vuelco en el corazón.

Ellos planeaban destruir el resto de las demás provisiones y no sólo eso. También destruirían por completo todo el provisionado, dejándo a los niños desamparados sin una pisca de alimentos para salvaguardarse del azote del invierno.

Los miró con la rabia quemándo su interior.

Los haría sufrir y temerla tanto que no sería capaz de causar nunca más, ningun atentado contra la nación que con tanto esfuerzo su padre se había encargado de sacar adelante, luego de las represalias que tomara su abuelo castigando al pueblo.

Se aseguró de que todo en su disfraz estuviera bien y ,finalmente, se preparó para hacer acto de presencia.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando un sólido agarre en su cintura y una espada , muy afilada pensó, a pocos centimetros de su cuello la detuvieron.

Tragó ,lentamente, y su corazón latió desbocado.

La sangre se agolpó de pronto en sus oidos y podía sentir sus sienes martillando en alerta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró alejando el temor y dejándo que sobreviniera la mente de manejo calculador.

Esperó.

Nada.

Quién sea que mantenía el agarre no estaba haciendo nada más que detenerla.

Y aprovechándo aquello, abrió la palma de su mano con lentitud, absorviendo y acumulando el agua del entorno.

Sin que la presencia lo advirtiera envolvió su tobillo con un tentáculo de agua y lo sometió, envolviéndo su cuerpo contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

Sonrió con satisfacción y , se dió la vuelta observándo a los hombres que seguía. No se habían movido mucho por lo que pensó que no los habían escuchado.

Los dejó pendientes de si mismos por un momento, para centrarse en la persona que tenía capturada.

No se movía. Pero Yian sabía que estaba conciente y alerta.

Le miró con una frialdad inmensurable en sus pozos de color azul.

Quien sea que fuera, no permitiría que interfiriese en sus planes.

Se acercó y lo miró. Observó la mascara azulada del demonio y pensó, por un momento en la leyenda del espiritu azul de la nación del agua.

Asique no era la única que mantenía una fuerte conexión con las leyendas de las tribus.

Le arrebató de las manos las espadas y las dejó en el suelo, fuera de su alcanze por si acaso. Y ,finalmente, se acercó a él tirando de la máscara y dejando al descubierto a un joven rubio dueño de dos pozos ambarinos que ella conocía.

- Tú...?- el joven la miraba sin decir una palabra, con frialdad calculadora en los ojos.

Sonrió con sorna y luego, se acercó a milimetros de su rostro... sospesando posibilidades.

_¿Que rayos hacia él allí?_

Como sea, no se quedaría con las dudas.

Acercó una de sus manos a la daga oculta entre sus muslos vendados y con extremo poder de uso en ella, la acercó al cuello del joven.

-¿Qué pretendes viniéndo aquí?, dímelo o te rebano la gargantal.- Pero el rubio no se inmutó.

Lo admiró por eso. Otros en su lugar hubiesen largado la sopa en un instante.

Pensó en algo más que pudiera servirle para que él joven hablara.

De pronto, algo le cruzó por la mente.

Una idea un tanto descabellada pero que quizás... tuviera resultados.

Alejó la daga de su cuello y la volvió a ocultar en su lugar predilecto.- Lo miró por un rato sin decir nada y luego, se acercó.

- Escucha...Seas quién seas, necesito saber a ¿que has venido?.- a cada palabra acercaba su cuerpo más cerca del suyo, rozándolo con sus senos y muslos suaves y femeninos. Podía escuchar su respiración volviéndose un poco más pesada y ,supo que su método obtendria resultados.- No voy a acerte daño..- le dijo, acercándo su cara a su barbilla y recorriendo la curva de su labio inferior con un dedo.

Sopló sobre el y se relamió los suyos propios, bajo la seda.

-Dime ¿quién eres?- decidió que podía ir un poco más lejos y con su mano acarició su torso guiándolo en un tortuoso recorrido hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Le oyó suspirar , y al alzar su vista pudo ver en sus ojos el dorado líquido del deseo.

La deseaba.

Sintió un escalosfrio recorrer su cuerpo y suspiró.

Sentía un extraño deseo burbujeando en su interior, retorciéndose.

De alguna manera, deseaba que la tocara y acabara con aquel tortuoso suplicio entre sus piernas.

Sabía que aquello era posible con un jueguito como ese, pero... era peor, en este caso, ya que conocía, un poco, al dueño de su tortura.

Una voz ronca y grave la hicieron volver de golpe a la realidad.

-Cariño, no estás jugando limpio. Si estuviera libre de ataduras.. no creo que siguieras de pie o ..con la ropa puesta.-

Yian tragó grueso.

Aquella confesión proveniente de aquel joven y con aquel deseo brillando en sus ojos, le pareció la cosa más erótica del mundo.

Inconcientemente, se encontraba deseando que cumpliera con su amenaza.

Negó con la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse.

No era momento, para satisfacer deseos o apagar llamas, en cierto modo.

Le miró y suspiró, alejándose.

-Bién, sabes que?... más te vale que cooperes, después de lo que voy a hacer.- Le vió mirarla con atención.

Y, sin esperar más ..apartó la seda plateada de su rostro, dejándo al descubierto su identidad.

- Yian..?-

- Ajam..¿ esperabas a alguien más?- le sonrió con sorna. El joven parecía sorprendido y a su vez, había algo mas que no podía descifrar en su mirada.

- No entiendo, tu presencia aquí es sospechosa. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le miró con reproche y se acercó a él con el seño fruncido.

- Te hago la misma pregunta y más vale que contestes.

- Cual es la razón por la que deba contestar.

- No sé si te dás cuenta de que la ventaja la llevo yo, idiota.- se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

- Estoy tratando de averiguar quienes son los que causaron la explosión del buque, ¿contento? -le vió sonreirle un poco y luego ,negar con la cabeza suspirando.

- No debes estar aquí, es peligroso.

-No actues como mi padre. Sé defenderme sóla.- y sin más lo liberó provocando que callera con un golpe seco al suelo.

Lo vió sobarse la cabeza y luego, levantarse acercándose a ella.

-Ahora me diras que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo que tú. No me trago la historia de que hubo una falla en el sistema.-

-Ni yo... es muy poco probable y ,aún, si se tratara de algo como eso... no habria.. sobrevivientes.-

El joven miró a la castaña a su lado. La joven que hace unos momentos lo había sometido a su propia voluntad- cosa que arreglaria más tarde- había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Sin duda, la castaña lo intrigaba en demasía.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto me ves?

- Disculpa...umm.. es mejor que vuelvas al palacio, yo me encargaré de esto.- Y dejándola atrás, tomó su mascara y se adelantó. Sin embargo, el sonido de algo rasgando el aire lo detuvo... haciendo que se agachara con rapidez, dándose la vuelta para observar a su atacante.

- Nunca me des la espalda y esperes poder dejarme atrás, ¿me oyes?-

-Te volviste loca? - la miró con enojo y frustración. Admitía que le atraía aquella mujer pero era tan terca y testaruda como las demás.

No, peor!

La vió acercarse y tomarlo del traje azul, hasta que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos.

Podía sentir su aliento mezclandose con el suyo.

-Iré contigo. No permitiré que un par de renegados destruyan lo que mi padre logró con tanto esfuerzo.

Y, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Una increible calidez se apoderó de su corazón y , sin negarselo ni por un segundo más, la abrazó por la cintura y mordisqueó sus labios para después besarla con intensidad.

La sintió maleable y caliente en sus brazos, sin oponer ningun tipo de resistencia.

Sus finos y suaves dedos juguetearon con su cabello , provocándole un estremecimiento de deseo.

Inevitablemente, sentía que aquella joven le pertenecía.

Y no es que el fuese posesivo, pero era lo que ella provocaba en él.

Jadeando se separaron para recobrar el aliento, sin dejar de verse mutuamente.

Hasta que un ruido metálico llamó la atención de ambos.

-Con cuidado, sopenco!. Se supone que nadie sepa lo que hacemos.-

Shun se apresuró a colocar la máscara en su lugar y sus espadas, a su espalda. Miró en dirección a Yian y con un gesto de sus manos, le indicó que lo siguiera.

Ella asintió y ocultándo ,nuevamente, su rostro con la seda plateada le siguió.

Ambos observaron a 4 hombres ingresar al almacen, atravesando el portal recién abierto.

Al ver que no quedaba nadie fuera, se escabulleron con sigilo al interior, siguiéndolos.

Se apresuraron a ocultarse detrás de un par de cajas y los vieron caminar hacia el fondo, en la zona de los controles de luz.

-Escúchame Yian: yo los seguiré y veré que no incendien el lugar.- al ver que tenía intenciones de protestar la detuvo y prosiguió.- Necesito que vayas por mi tío y le avises en donde estoy. Hay que dejar al descubierto lo que estos hombres provocan para alertar a la nación ¿de acuerdo?.

- No voy a dejarte sólo.- le miró con reproche. ¿Acaso pensaba que era tan inútil?-

- No te estoy preguntándo, haz lo que te digo.- miró sus pozos azules y vió reproche en ellos.

Sabía que no lo odiaría por aquello, pero no podia permitir que saliera herida.

Ella era la princesa y si algo le pasaba, se condenaría a si mismo.

Volvió a recorrerla con la mirada y suspiró.

No era sólo que fuese la princesa.

Aquella joven había calado hondo en sus terminaciones nerviosas.

De alguna manera, se había convertido en alguien a quién debía proteger a toda costa.

Y no sólo porque fuera de la realeza.

-No lo haré.- negó la cabeza y se quitó la máscara- no puedo dejarte sólo en esto. Si esos hombres no tuvieron reparos en hacer explotar el buque, tampoco lo tendran a la hora de matarte si tienen que hacerlo.

- Ahora entiendes ¿por qué debes irte?- la tomó por los hombros- Yian, no sólo eres la princesa.. sino que además tienes una responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, aún mayor que la mía. Entiende, yo soy reemplazable tú,no.

-¿Que rayos estás ..?-

- Ya vete, si no lo haces.. se lo diré a tu padre. Romperé mi palabra y probablemente, no serás capaz de volver a salir.

Yian gimió por lo bajo y lo miró con reproche.

-Está bién!, pero ten cuidado.- Y sin más, se escabullo con rapidez en busqueda del superior.

Debía darse prisa.

**Chan! que pasará con SHUN?! oH POR DIOS! QUE CHICO TAN TOZUDO!**

**y con Yian!? **

**Llegará a tiempo?**

**aaaaah! esperen con ansias la ultima parte del epilogo! **

**Los amo! besos!**


	4. Epílogo parte final

Se incorporó de golpe, con el sudor cayendo de su piel.

Tenía un presentimiento para nada agradable desde hacía un par de días. Y aquel sueño lo confirmaba por completo.

-Zuko..?- sintió a katara removerse a su lado y apoyando su mano, sobre su espalda.

-Katara.. creo que algo malo está pasando y ,de alguna manera, Yian está involucrada en todo esto.

- ¿D-de que estas hablando? ¿Como lo sabes?- miró a su esposa y suspirando con pesadez, continuó.

- Tube un sueño: podía ver el buque de carga hundiendose a la gente gritado con terror. En eso ,en la oscuridad de la noche, unos hombres que no puedo reconocer, no les veo el rostro, se acercan a la bodega y ... todo termina en llamas.

-Y yian? ¿qué pasa con ella?- la mirada desconcertada de Zuko la preocupó.

- La escucho gritando ,con desesperación pero no pude ver más.

-Zuko!-

-Lo sé.-

Se apresuró a levantarse y a ponerse su antiguo uniforme de batalla.

Katara se apresuró a seguirle, vistiéndose con el vestido rojo que la identificaba.

-¿Qué haremos?-

- Hay que apresurarnos y buscar al tío, Iroh.- miró a su esposa y le besó la frente, para después tomar una de sus manos y guiarla a través de los túneles con él.- Y creo que sé donde está.

-/-

Sentía a sus pulmones esforzandose por pasar oxigeno a una velocidad poco acostumbrada y , sin embargo, ella no podía detenerse.

Necesitaba llegar a su destino y rápido.

Observó el mar que la seguía ,extendiéndose en un sendero a lo largo del camino que ella seguía.

Sonrió, y saltando hacia arriba , dejó que las corrientes del agua la llevaran hacia su destino como una serpiente arrastrándose a toda velocidad por las arenas del desierto.

-/-

Shun se encontraba esquivando pedazos de piedra del tamaño de una mesa y atacando con latigos de fuego a los remolinos de agua que le perseguían.

¿Cómo había caido en esa situación?

Después de que Yian se hubiese ido , se apresuró a acercarse a los 4 hombres al fondo del almacen y esperar a atacar.

Por suerte para él había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que encendieran las mechas de baldes llenos de dinamita en su interior.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que tres de esos hombres fueran maestros.

Había pensado que podría distraerlos y dejarlos fuera de comate rapidamente, pero el maestro-tierra que los acompañaba había sentido su presencia y lo había atacado deliberadamente al encontrar su posición exacta.

-Rápido deshaganse de esa molestia y dejemos a este lugar volar en pedazos!- Observó al hombre que había dicho eso y al joven a su lado, acomodando lo que suponía eran los baldes de dinamita en lugares estrategicos.

Más especificamente, cerca del motor que pertenecia al regulador de temperatura.

Maldijo por lo bajo y observó a sus atacantes.

Tenía que apresurarse.

-haha no tienes escapatoria, rata de alcantarilla. - decia el maestro tierra al mismo tiempo que formaba grandes misiles de piedra y se los lanzaba.

-Pobrecillo, al parecer lo alteramos, eh?. Toma ya! hahaha- un remolino de agua surgió debajo de él y lo lanzó hacia arriba, convirtiéndolo en blanco de los misiles de piedra.-

Observó la gran cantidad de misiles que venían con el unico objetivo de embestirlo.

Sonrió, y tomándo sus espadas gemelas se limitó a desviar los misiles, causando que calleran con fuerza hacia los pies de los maestros, en devolución.

Calló al suelo en una voltereta limpia y corrió saltando sobre las cajas hacia ellos, golpeando los restos de los misiles con látigos de fuego y golpenado al maestro de agua en la cabeza, provocando que callera en desmayo.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que un pedazo enorme de tierra lo golpeara mandándolo a volar y colisionando su cuerpo con la pared de metal.

Sintió que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones mareándolo.

-¿Por qué no mejor...le dejamos volar con el almacen? - dijo el otro maestro tierra, que lo había mandado a volar, con una risa tétrica.- Se pudrirá con el mismo elemento que controla hahaha.

-E-esta listo.- Él maestro tierra lo observó con despreció y con un movimiento de sus manos, una roca envistió contra el cuerpo de hombre, causándole el desmayo.

-Estúpido, moriras con esa rata de alcantarilla. Ya no nos eres de utilidad.- miró a su compañero- Tú, toma al idiota y larguémonos de aquí..-

- No se irán de aquí!- Shun les miró con un hilo se sangre corriendo por su frente. No les dejaría incendiar el almacen y mucho menos los dejaría ir.-

-Ahi por favor ...ya quítate. No hagas mas pronta tu muerte ¿quieres?- el hombre le miró con sorna e hizo temblar el suelo a su alrededor, levantando escombros de tierra que envio hasta Shun.

Observó a los grandes pedazos de tierra acercádose y respirándo profundamente, formó latigos de fuego y con ellos se ayudó a saltar de escombro en escombro hasta llegar a los hombres y enviar llamaradas hacia ellos, empujpandolos con fuerza hacia atrás.

-Maldito sarnoso, aún tienes poder para pelear, pero no te durará.- Misiles de piedra llegaron hasta su pies como cuchillas afiladas.

Valiendose de sus espadas y el fuego, desvió los misiles hacia sus atacantes, envueltos en llamas.

Uno de ellos calló pero perdió de vista a otro.

Respiraba entre jadeos, debido al ultimo golpe que había recibido. El mismo le había quebrado un par de costillas y dolían como el mismísimo infierno... pero debía resistir.

Se concentro como pudo y se mantuvo alerta.

Tenía que aguantar hasta que Yian llegará con refuerzos.

-/-

Finalmente, había llegado y sin dar abasto, había empezado a aporrear la puerta a golpes.

-Por favor! habrá! Por favor! El capitan está en problemas! necesitamos ayuda!-

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre canoso y de buen porte frente a ella.

-Princesa, Yian!. ¿Que le pasó a mi sobrino?- La miró desconcertado y la hizo pasar dentro.- ¿Que ocurre?

- Señor, el capitán y yo descubrimos a los hombres detras de la explosion del buque!. Ahora mismo el y esos hombres deben de estar peleando en el almacen. Necesitamos llevar refuerzos para detenerlos y ...-

- Iroh!- un hombre de cabellera larga y oscura, con algunos retoques de canas en él , se acercó con seriedad en la mirada.-

-Tío-abuelo, Iroh!?- Yian le miró sin esperarlo realmente ahi.- Ustedes ¿se conocen?

- Yian, pequeña, mas tarde hablaremos de eso. Tú quedate con el general Min y esperen a la llegada de tus padres. Tan pronto como lleguen vayan hasta el almacen. -Iroh osbservó a su viejo amigo y asintió- yo guiaré a los soldados para que arresten a estos hombres.

-Bién, mucha suerte amigo.

-E-espera, él dijo ¿que mis padres vendrán..?- el general Min la observó y le sonrió con ternura-

-Me temo princesa, Yian... que sus padres ya estan aquí.-

- Así es.- Una voz grave que conocía demasiado bién, la hicieron voltearse para encontrarse a su padre ,y a su madre a sus espaldas, saliendo detrás de la pared de piedra.- Yian, nos debes una explicación ..pero eso tendrá que esperar.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien?- sintió a su madre abrazarla y cobijarla entre sus brazos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos de golpe y casi salir disparada hasta la puerta de entrada.

- Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder. El capitan nos necesita!-

Zuko y katara se miraron entre sí con seriedad, y al igual que el general Min la siguieron.

-/-

Shun, podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos ya agarrotados y el sudor fría en su frente, causado por el punzante dolor de sus costillas rotas.

Cada bocanada de aire le resultaba dolorosa, pero el dolor no era nuevo para él.

Su cuerpo quizá no resistiera a los umbrales de dolor pero el lo forzaria.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas, provocó que saltará hacia un costado esquivando un enorme escombro de piedras.

-HAHA tan rápido te estoy pasando factura, capitán?- la repulsión con que el hombre pronunciaba las palabras le hicieron sentir enojo. Ese puesto significaba mucho para él.- Que aburrido eres.

Podía sentir su presencia acercandose por lo que tomó algunos restos de misiles de piedras y embolviéndolos en llamas, se los lanzó con rapidez.

-Joder!, maldito bastardo me las pagaras.- Sonrió con sorna, le había dado.

Lo que significaba que sus sentidos aún funcionaban correctamente. Mas lentos,pero funcionaban.

Suspiró y formó un látigo de fuego en una de sus manos. En la otra tomó una de sus espadas gemelas.

Se concentró, alerta y espectante... esperando a cualquier señal que le indicara en donde estaba aquel hombre.

-Escucha esto bastardo, moriras aquí dentro explotando en mil pedazos! hahaha-

Y corrió lo más rapido que pudo, hasta llegar a la gran puerta trasera.

Con una poderosa llamarada derritió las cerraduras y formó una especie de derretido candado, impidiendo que el hombre saliera.

Ambos estaban atrapados.

-Ya no puedes salir! ¿que harás al respecto?!- miró buscando la sombra del sujeto y de un momento a otro, sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies.

Se apresuró y corrió impidiendo que las grietas que se abrian en el suelo, lo tragasen.

-Corre, como una rata!, desesperado por escapar. - sintió que escombro lo mandaba a volar, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.- hahaa ya te tengo, estúpido bastardo.-

Trató de incorporarse pero el dolor en su costado lo hacían doblarse.

Sintió que alguien se apraba frente a él y lo tomaban del cabello.

Lo miró.

El hombre era más corpulento que él pero más bajo. Sin embargo, se podía notar que era mayor que él y que además, su aura era muy oscura.

Le miró con rencor.

-Mataste a mis soldados..- le dijo sin poder contenerse.

-Ja! que son un par de peones si después de eso se obtiene la victoria.- lo miró con repugnancia y el hombre sonrió con sorna.- A veces hay que hacer sacrificios.. HAHA-

-Maldito bastardo!, juegas con la vida de la gente! - y de pronto se quedó sin aliento, retorciéndose de dolor.

- Ya no puedes decir nada... después de todo serás uno menos, morirás!- le dijo y lo dejó tirado, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

-/-

Habían llegado, y tanto Iroh como algunos soldados habian logrado capturar a dos de los hombres responsables.

Sin embargo, el almacen ya se encontraba ardiendo.

Un nudo en lo mas profundo de su garganta presionaba con fuerza en su interior.

Y ,entonces, gritó.

Gritó con desesperación y corrió hacia el almacen en llamas.

Siendo detenida por su padre.

-No!- miró a su padre con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos y enojo.- está adentro! no me detengas ahora!

-Perdóname, Yian. Pero no voy a dejarte ir.- la mirada impóluta y absoluta de su padre la desconcertó y calló de rodillas al suelo, sin poder creerlo.

-Yian!- su madre la zarandeaba y ella no reaccionaba. Continuaba mirando a su padre sin poder creer que no hiciera nada.- Yian...hija, respondeme!-

- Eres un cobarde!- le gritó a su padre y Zuko la miró, con tristeza en los ojos.

Sabía que su hija lo odiaría, pero no podía permitir que arriesgara su vida adentrándose en las llamas.

No podía dejar que su mas preciado tesoro, al igual que katara, se perdiera en ese infierno.

-/-

Calor.

Todo a su alrededor ardía, podía sentir la temperatura elevada atravesando su piel.

Algo tiraba de él y ... no sabía que era.

Sus ojos le pesaban y no podía abrirlos.

-Yo... sacar...llamas..-

Sentía que alguién le hablaba a lo lejos pero solo oía balbuseos.

De pronto, pudo ver la oscuridad del cielo de la noche y algunos puntos brillantes que supuso eran estrellas.

Todo era muy borroso, pero distinguía algunas sombras.

Su cuerpo le pesaba como plomo y respirar le dolía, por lo que respiraba a sorbos, tratando de evitar el dolor punzante en su costado.

Sintió un sonido sordo que atravesó con ondas la tierra y tembló a su paso.

Y una luz roja se hizo presente a su frente.

Y .. recordó, fue conciente...!

El almacen había explotado!

Las provisiones!

Todo, absolutamente, todo se había perdido!

-No te muevas.. o te perforaras el pulmón y moriras.- lo había escuchado finalmente. Miró a un costado y vió al joven hombre que habá estado con los otros tres.

-T-tú..-

-No se preocupe, no escaparé y aceptaré mi destino.- le miró y no pudo encontrar falsedad en su rostro.

De pronto, oyó las voces de hombres acercándose y vió como el hombre a su lado era jalado y retenido.

- Shun!, Sobrino... estás vivo!-

-/-

_**1 mes después...**_

-Zuko, ya para!- miró a su esposa con ojeras al igual que él, sentada a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.- Sé que estamos en un momento crítico , y no voy a cuestionar que tienes prisa y muchas cosas que hacer, pero con cansancio de por medio, nada mejorará.-

Suspiró y se restregó los ojos.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y los músculos le dolían.

Volvió a mirar a Katara y le sonrió devilmente, tirando de ella para abrazarla.

- No sé que haría sin ti...- la sintió reirse entre sus brazos.

-Nada, está claro. Ahora,vamos, tienes que dormir un poco.-

Se levantó y la siguió hasta la puerta del despacho para después salir y caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Cómo está ella? - sintió a su esposa detenerse y mirarle seria, para luego agachar la mirada.

-Ella.. aún sigue sin querer verte.- Katara miró el rotro lleno de cansancio de Zuko, y pudo notar las lineas de tristeza que surcaban su expresión.- Zuko.. lo hiciste por ella, y lo sabes. Pero a ella aún le cuesta encontrarle ese sentido a tus acciones... entiende que para ella... bueno, estaba perdiendo a alguién especial.

-Sólo quería protegerla. - se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Y él se dejó hacer, siendo reconfortado por la calidez de Katara.

- Asique alguien especial, eh..?- bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de su esposa.

Ella le sonrió ,suavemente, y poniendose de puntitas, depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-No pensé que llegara tan pronto...- ella le miró y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Lo sé, el destino es impredecible, ¿no lo crees?- el asintió y continuaron caminando juntos.

-/-

Observó el cielo azul y despejado , y al mismo tiempo observó la nada misma.

Hacía ya un mes de la explosión del buque y del almacen, y ella aún no podía perdonar a su padre.

No podía dejar de sentirse dolida por el hecho de que él dejara morir tan ,facilmente, la esperanza de que esa persona pudiera ser salvada.

Por otro lado, se había enterado de que él estaba vivo.

Al parecer uno de los 4 hombres detrás de la conspiración, lo había salvado de morir quemado dentro del almacen y se había entregado a sí mismo.

Había sido internado en el hospital, debido a que tenía quebradas un par de costillas.

Sabía a través de su Tio-abuelo, Iroh.. que ya le habían dado el alta con reposo incluido.

Con la gran explosión del almacen, se perdieron alimentos y ..gracias a los esfuerzos de su padre.. todas las tribus se unieron para la recoleccion de nuevas provisiones.

Por otro lado, se habían escabullido dos de los alborotadores y aún se estaba alerta a causa de ello.

Suspiró y apoyó su mano en su frente.

No lo había visto desde esa vez.

No se sentía capaz de salir y enfrentar al mundo.

Se había sentido una inútil, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a nadie.

Pensó que después de todo , el capitan estaba vivo y no habían motivos para seguir molesta con su padre. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de pensar que quizás el no hubiese sobrevivido le provocaba un fuerte malestar en el pecho.

Tragó grueso y se incorporó, mirando el estanque.

Observó el agua cristalina en él y con un par de movimientos, manipuló el agua a su alrededor.

La hizo subir y luego bajar, separarse en pequeñas gotitas flotantes y luego unirse en un gran tentáculo de agua.

Respiró hondo y con un brusco movimiento, envió el tentáculo en dirección a su espalda .. provocando un latigazo en el aire que fué detenido y evaporado por un latigo de fuego.

Su ceño se frunció y observó al hombre frente a ella con seriedad.

No hubo nada más que un enfrentamiento entre el dorado y el azul de sus ojos, por un momento.

Finalmente, suspiró y volvió a fijar su mirada en el estanque.

Podía sentir la presencia de su padre acercándose a sus espaldas, y sólo esperó.

-El agua y el fuego : dos elementos demasiado diferentes pero tan necesarios ,al mismo tiempo. Entre ellos ... se equilibran y permiten su existencia mutua en la naturaleza.

La mirada dorada de Zuko se posó sobre la joven que observaba el estanque con seriedad.

No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Había encontrado a la persona dueña de su corazón. Se había enamorado profundamente, y casado después.

Habían estado juntos en momentos difíciles y compartido otros muy felices, entre ellos ... el nacimiento de su preciosa hija: de cabellos castaños y ojos azules al igual que su madre. De piel blanca y suave como la de su padre.

Con el paso del tiempo, habían visto a su niña dar sus primeros pasos. La habían visto crecer fuerte y decidida, el mismo la había empezado a entrenar junto con su esposa ..cuando se enteraron de las habilidades que había heredado de su madre.

Katara la entrenaba para que llegara a ser una maestra-agua completa como ella, y Zuko se dedicaba a enseñarle el uso de la daga en defensa y ataque.

El tiempo jamás se detuvo y a cada paso, su hija crecía cada vez más... mejorando en técnica y madurando.

Tanto Katara como él, estaban orgullosos de su hija.

Igualaba en belleza a su madre tanto como en inteligencia y técnica a sus dos progenitores.

Sin embargo, se dijo Zuko, en algún momento dejó de ser la niña que tanto amaban él y Katara.

En algún, momento su hermosa y pequeña niña ..había dado paso a una mujer con todas las letras.

Una mujer que era capaz de proteger a los que amaba incluso sacrificando su propia vida, pensó.

-Yian...- la miró por un rato y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.-.. por favor perdóname, pero en lo único en lo que yo podía pensar ...estando allá y con el fuego crepitante, era en ponerte a salvo.

No culpaba a su hija por molestarse con él.

Había actuado por inersia protegiendo a su pequeña de las cosas que podían hacerle daño.

Que equivocado estaba.

- Lo sé..- levantó la mirada y observó a su hija, que lo miraba con sus orbes azules.- yo sé... porque lo hiciste, padre.

Sin embargo, tienes que entender.. que ya no soy esa niña indefensa de antes. - una mano tan blanca como la suya apareció en su campo de visión y apretujó, la suya propia. Miró a Yian y la determinación en sus ojos lo dejaron sin aliento. Esa mirada.. la reconocía muy bién.- Tanto mamá como tú .. se encargaron de que pudiera defenderme y proteger a los que amo por mis propios medios. Y,sí ... en algún momento quizás, me equivoque y me lastime incluso... pero tú más que nadie sabes que algunos golpes y caidas son necesarios para avanzar, crecer y madurar.

Y sonrió.

Porque en las palabras de su hija, hablaba la experiencia y la sabiduria de una persona que lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo ,en su solitario sufrimiento.

-Ya empiezas a hablar como tu tío-abuelo, Yian.- la vió sonrojarse y sin permitirle escapar, tiró de ella para abrazarla.- Espero que siempre sepas... que tú y tu madre son lo más preciado, en todo el mundo, para mi.

-L-lo sé.- creyó escucharla sollozar y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintiera la humedad atravesando su ropa.- Te quiero, papá.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Sonrió para sí misma.

La escena que transcurría frente a sus ojos, era el cuadro mas conmovedor y dulce que ella podía observar. Al mismo tiempo que lo más valioso para ella ..estaba allí.

Su familia.

Un esposo al que amaba muchisimo y por el cual había renunciado a una vida inmortal.

Y una hija, fruto del amor entre Zuko y ella.

Y nunca podría arrepentirse.

Pensó que ni una vida inmortal, ni el tesoro más grande del mundo podrían convencerla para renunciar a ellos. Los elegiría en cualquier momento y lugar.

-/-

Escuchó el murmullo del gentío a lo lejos y vislumbró las brillantes luces ,provenientes de la villa.

Debido a los acontecimientos pasados, se había decidido realizar una celebración para distraer un poco a los habitantes del lugar, de tanto estrés.

Sabían que nada podría reemplazar lo perdido pero, por otro lado, debían sacar fuerzas y seguir hacia adelante.

Sonrió para si mismo y observó el horizonte rojizo, que indicaba que pronto el sol se ocultaría dando paso a la noche.

Había sobrevivido al desastre en el almacén, y no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Gracias a su terquedad, habían logrado detener a dos de los conspiradores e interrogarlos.

Ahora sabían que detrás de la nueva nación de fuego, se alzaba una protesta y desacuerdos que debían enfrentar.

Desacuerdos que siempre existirían, se dijo. Ya que el bién y el mal era dos opuestos que se mantenían a si mismos.

Miró las vendas cubriendo su torso y a la memoria le llegaron resquicios de un recuerdo, un momento a orillas del mar.

Recordó de pronto unas manos suaves y blaquecinas, labios rojos y llenos. Pozos azules en los cuales le gustaría hundirse y la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera presenciar.

No la había vuelto a ver desde el momento en que la había forzado a tomar una desición. O más bien, desde el momento en que la había obligado a acatar sus ordenes.

- Señor, estamos listos para zarpar.- miró al hombre uniformado de negro frente a él y asintió.

-Sí, gracias.

Luego de haber descubierto el atentado en contra de la nación.. el señor del fuego le había encomendado la tarea de perseguirle la pista a los que conspiraban en contra de ellos y de mantenerlo informado.

Observó con orgullo a los hombres que formaban las filas frente a él.

Recordó haberlos juntado y haberles dado la advertencia de que ninguno de ellos estaba obligado a seguirlo en alta mar. Sabía con certeza que muchos de sus hombres tenían familia allí en la villa y no estaba dispuesto a obligarlos, a separarse de ella.

Algunos se habían quedado y el no había interferido. Otros por el contrario, lo habían seguido y le habían asegurado lealtad.

Sonrió orgulloso y observó a su tripulación, lista y a la espera de ordenes.

Tenían toda una travesía por andar.

-A partir de ahora consideren al buque su nuevo hogar.- dijo con firmeza y caminó con pausada rectitud frente a ellos.- Recuerden .. que cada uno de nosotros conforma una familia.. una gran familia a la que proteger y con la que convivir día tras día. Deben respetarse mutuamente y no darse la espalda.

Se paró en medio y dejó que su mirada se posara en cada rostro.

Todos saben que nuestra misión es la de proteger a las personas de nuestro hogar. Y es por eso que partiremos hoy, en busca de las personas que provocaron un daño , quizás no irremediable pero ..sin dudas, algo que no debería de repetirse. Sean fuertes. - se paró en medio ,nuevamente, y con una fina sonrisa en sus labios , asintió- Pueden retirarse.

Miró a los hombres dispersarse. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Un muchacho de complexión delgada, llacía con la mascarada cubriendo su rostro y sin señal de querer irse del lugar.

Parpadeó extrañado y esperó.

Le vió acercarse hasta quedar frente a él.

Y , por un momento, se quedó sin respiración.

- No pensé que nos volvieramos a encontrar de esta manera.- el joven seguía sin inmutarse y el sólo le observó. - ¿Volviste a escapar?

Nada.

Bién, si así resultaban las cosas.. el no se quedaría quieto.

Se acercó un poco más y alzó la mano en dirección a su rostro, con la intención de hacer a un lado la tela que cubría su rostro.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que le agarraban de la muñeca, con fuerza.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y suspiró.

- No pongas las cosas mas difíciles ¿quieres?, no estoy dispuesto a ser acusado de secuestrador.

-No te hagas el idiota, que no te queda.-

Sonrió internamente.

Finalmente, se dejaba identificar. Aunque sus ojos la habían delatado por completo.

Ojos que no podría olvidar, ni aún después de mucho tiempo.

-No sé a ¿que te refieres?-

Observó sus movimientos y en poco tiempo, la máscara había quedado relegada a segundo plano, dando paso al rostro de una joven.

La miró deteniéndose en cada uno de sus rasgos: ojos azules que lo cautivaban, labios llenos y rojos - también dulces, se dijo- cabello castaño y ondulado.

La mirada altanera y de enfado que la joven le dedicaba, le hicieron sonreir.

Le encantaba verla enojada.

Sin dudas, aquella mujer joven poseía un tremendo e inamovible caracter.

-Veo que saliste casi ileso del almacen.-

-Sigo vivo ¿no es asi?. Eso es lo único que importa.- la vió rezongar y desviar la mirada con enfado, cruzando sus brazos en señal de desacuerdo.

-Claro. Eso es lo único que impora, ¿cierto?-

-No sé porque estas tan molesta.

-Molesta?- la vió acercárcele y pararse frente a él,como enfrentándolo.

La cosa en sí le causaba gracia. A pesar de que era unas pulgadas mas pequeña que él ..ella le plantaba cara sin miedo alguno.

-Tú crees que estoy molesta?- Yian le miró y lo picó con un dedo en el torso, remarcando cada palabra a continuación- No sólo estoy molesta , estoy furiosa!-

- Yian, calmate no es para tanto.

- ¿Que no es para tanto?- y la sintió temblar.- Acaso crees que .. ¿no me morí de la preocupación por ti?

Su voz se hacía mas pequeña a cada reproche.

-Acaso piensas que no se me rompió el corazón en pedazos ..cuando...cuando pensé que tú..- y sus ojos se abrieron dando paso a la sorpresa en ellos.

Esa joven castaña frente a él ,estaba llorando.

Y no sólo eso...

-..Sentí que no podía respirar cuando pensé que tú habías muerto.-

Ella lloraba .. por él.

Una sensación de calidez envolvió cada centimetro de su cuerpo y la miró. Observó las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus labios temblorosos y sus manos ,que apoyadas en su torso, le golpeaban con suavidad sin hacerle daño , realmente.

-Estabas preocupada.- Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. Él lo estaba afirmando.

Y ¿qué si tenía razón?

Ella sintió que su mundo se venía abajo tan sólo de pensar que el no estuviera vivo, en ese momento, frente a ella.

No sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar, pero no se debía a su enojo.

Lloraba de alivio.

Alivio de que estuviera frente a él, todavía con vida.

-No llores, ya pasó ..¿está bién?- sintió que sus dedos ásperos le limpiaban las lágrimas con eterna suavidad.

Y se enojó aún más.

El no sabía lo que se sentía.

-No, no pasó. - le miró con reproche y se alejó de él, molesta.- No sabes lo que se siente... creer que la persona que te importa.. creer que ya no la volverás a ver.

Escuchó sus pasos acercándose a ella y retrocedió aún más.

-Yian..- le miró a los ojos y allí estaba. Aquel brillo que no podía descifrar, en lo ambarino de sus ojos.-Yian, ven aquí.

La suavidad con que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, hicieron que su corazón latiera un poco más desbocado.

-No. Escucha lo que tengo que decirte..- y él se detuvo. Quieto y espectante, mirándola.- Te odié, sabes?

Shun la miró sin comprender, pero en silencio, alentándola a seguir.

-Te odié ,profundamente, cuando en el almacen... tú.. despreciaste tan ,facilmente ,el valor de tu propia vida.

-Sabes que es cierto. Tu vida siempre tendrá un valor más grande que la mía, porque tú naciste con privilegios.- la vió negar con la cabeza y hacer un gesto con la mano, como haciendo a un lado las razones.

-Eso no importa. Jamás vuelvas a despreciar tu vida...- y se acercó.- .. porque no sabes lo valioso que puedes llegar a ser para otras personas. -

Se acercó sin importar que ella no le quisiera cerca.

Sus palabras le habían llegado al corazón. Ella misma se le había metido bajo la piel y no podía ,simplemente, ignorar la increible sensación de calidez que invadía su corazón cuando la tenía cerca.

Ella lo atraía como a un imán.

Era como si se tratase de una droga a la que se hubiese vuelto adicto.

Esa joven castaña, testaruda y apasionada, dulce y letal.. se había vuelto importante para él , en un corto lapso de tiempo.

No sabía que era lo que sentía por ella con certeza, pero lo descubriría.

-Yian..- la susodicha alzó la mirada y allí, frente a ella ..el joven pelirubio la miraba con intensidad.-

-¿Qué?- podia sentir que se desbordaba.-

- Tú eres importante para mi..¿sabes?- y sintió que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Eran cálidas y fuertes, pero también podían ser suaves y delicadas.

-Y tú.. lo eres para mi..también. -

Shun sonrió, con la felicidad brillando con intensidad en sus ojos.

Y la besó.

Abrazándola a su cuerpo y dejándo que los sentimientos fluyeran a través de ese cálido e intenso contacto. Podía sentir que temblaba entre sus brazos y , con suavidad, le acarició el cabello y las mejillas.

Ella se aferró a él, arrugando entre sus dedos el uniforme a la altura de su cintura.

De alguna manera, ambos sentían que estaban en casa.

De alguna manera... ellos sabían que ya no serían capaces de mantenerse lejos, el uno del otro.

Ambos se apartaron para recobrar el aliento y viéndose con una sonrisa, se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-Oye...- Shun observó a ningún punto en particular, acariciado la espalda de la joven entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Sabes ...hay algo que ..umm.. no sé de ti aún.- frunció el ceño y esperó a que continuara.- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Una carcajada le brotó de la garganta y ,pensándolo bién.. ella tenía razón.

-Me llamo ,Shun.

-Asique si, eh?- la miró con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa pícara de sus labios le hizo sonreir también.

- Así es, princesa.- ella frunció los labios.-

-No me digas princesa. No me gusta.-

-Pero si eso eres..- ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el ceño fruncido.-

-No me hagas congelarte al buque.-

-No lo harías.

- Sí lo haría.-

Una batalla de miradas surgió en medio del buque, hasta que la vió suavizar su expresión y alejarse al interior.

-Yian...-

Algo lo inmovilizaba y miró a sus pies.

Congelados.

Estaba pegado al piso del buque.

Negó con la cabeza divertido, después de todo no se aburriría.

-Yian..!, No creas que te salvarás!- gritó descongelando sus pies poco a poco- No creas que dejaré pasar el incidente del árbol!

Y Yian se apresuró.

Tenía poco tiempo hasta que el peli-rubio la encontrara.

Aunque... siempre esperaría por él, se dijo.

Hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

**Chan chaaaaaaaaan! se finite! hahaha x3 espero que les haya gustado esta corta pero umm emocionante historia hehe. Finalmente, llegó el fin bueno ..espero de verdad que les haya gustado! **

**Terminé la segunda parte del epilogó ayer y la ultima hoy. **

**Disfruté mucho haciendo el personaje de Shun y De Yian!**

**Para los que tienen dudas: A Shun y a su madre, los abandonaron, mas específicamente su padre cuando el tenía mas o menos 8 años. **

**Él se quedo casi huérfano y cuando su madre fallecio se quedó bajo el cuidado de su tio Min. **

**El tío Min era general, por lo que es el superior de Shun.**

**Shun al sentirse abandonado por su papá ,sentia una especie de empatia por los pequeños huerfanos de la nación del fuego. Por eso ,en parte, sentía que era su responsabilidad encontrar a los culpables de la explosion.**

**Um de Yian bueno no hay mucho que decir, ella hija de katara y Zuko ummm tenía 18 años (Shun 21) umm.. al igual que Katara ella es una maestra agua poderosa, ya que su madre le enseño todo lo que sabia. **

**Por cierto , lo de empotrar a Shun a un arbol y atarlo con un tentáculo de agua.. no les recuerda a cierta escena? hahaha x3 **

**Sí, al final el dice que no crea que se olvidó del incidente del árbol ,justamente, haciendo alusión a que lo sometió y que ,además, usó sus encantos seductores con él. **

**hhahaha espero que bueno, esten bién besotes! **


End file.
